The Ghosts in the Babies
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Story is AU. Set right after Season 4. Brennan is devastated from the news that's delivered to her at the hospital. A month later, she receives a phone call with surprising news. Feeling brokenhearted and desperately wanting to be close in some way to the man she loved, she makes a decision that will shock everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love Kol Miakelson and FictionWriter91 Productions present: The Ghost in the Baby. Now, the credit for the original idea goes to I Love Kol Miakelson. Together, we've created this brand new story for you, our readers. We apologize in advance for the heartache this chapter is going to stir in you, and we hope you don't give up reading it right away because we have lots planned! So, without further ado, here is The Ghost in the Baby. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Brennan stood in a confused daze. The FBI agent in front of her was making no sense, no sense at all. The hospital staff were whirling around her, doing their jobs as usual. Machines were going off, and patients were calling out in pain, but Brennan felt like she was suddenly stuck in a time warp where every noise blended together and sounded as if it was in slow motion. The agent's mouth was still moving.

"W-what are you saying?" she interrupted after a moment, coming out of her stupor. "I just saw him. He went in for surgery! They told me what room he was going to be in after."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan," the agent said. "Seeley Booth is dead."

"No. He isn't," Brennan argued. "I just saw him less than two hours ago! It was a simple procedure! Why are you even here?"

"I came to visit," the agent answered. "I heard what happened at the office."

"You saw him die then?"

"No, the doctor just told me."

"I don't believe you."

"Dr. Brennan, I think you should go home now," the agent suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere until I see Booth!" she cried. She pushed past the agent, ignoring his protests. She burst into what was supposed to be Booth's hospital room after the surgery and found nothing but an empty bed. She felt grief clutch her heart so strongly it almost choked her.

"Booth," she whimpered.

"So sorry," the agent said behind her. She whirled around.

"How did this happen!"

"He went into cardiac arrest during the surgery. His heart couldn't handle it, and he died. I'm sorry."

"I need to speak with a doctor."

"I've got the report right here," the agent said, showing her. She snatched it from him and raced through it. At the very bottom were the words: D.O.D. May 7, 2009 4:23 p.m.

"Oh my God," she said. "Oh my God!" She thrust the papers back into the agent's hands and turned and fled.

...

"I'm coming!" Angela called as the pounding on her door went on and on. She had run home quick to shower and change before going back to the hospital to see how Booth was doing. Everyone had been shocked that he had a brain tumor. She yanked the door open to see her best friend standing there with a tear stained face and an anguished expression.

"Sweetie, what happened?!"

"I...he...Booth..."

"Brennan, talk to me," Angela said, ushering her friend inside and shutting the door.

"Booth...he's..."

"What? He's what? Is he okay?!" Angela was panicking now. She was berating herself for even thinking it was okay to leave the hospital.

"He's dead," Brennan whispered. The words echoed around the entryway. Angela gaped at her.

"No," she said in disbelief.

"I saw the report. He went into cardiac arrest and died during surgery. Ange, oh Ange, what am I going to do?!" Brennan wailed. She had been planning on telling Booth how she felt. Seeing him go into surgery had made her realize just how much she did love him.

"This is a mistake!" Angela cried.

"No, it's not. I...I checked. I saw...I saw the date of death. Angela," Brennan sobbed. "Angela, what am I going to do?" Her friend pulled her into a firm embrace and let her sob on her shoulder. Angela was in shock. How could this be happening? As Brennan sobbed, she felt her heart sink. How on Earth was she going to help her friend get through this?

 **May 9, 2009**

"Sweetie, I really think you should be going to Booth's funeral," Angela said. She was standing in the doorway of Brennan's apartment dressed in all black. Hodgins was waiting in the car on the street.

"I'm not going," Brennan said fiercely. She had made up her mind that morning. She was not going to stand there and watch him be lowered into the ground. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"You need closure..."

"Screw closure!" Brennan shrieked. Angela moved in to embrace her friend, who was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"If you don't go, you'll only regret it," Angela said quietly.

"I can't. I can't see him in that box."

"He was cremated, sweetie."

"What?"

"Yea."

"You mean, I can't even see him?"

"No."

Brennan gave out a strangled cry and buried her face into Angela's shoulder. How could this have happened? It was a simple procedure! A mere brain tumor they were going to remove! How could he have _died_?

"Please come," Angela begged. "If not for you then for me. He was my friend too." Brennan looked at her sadly. Of course he was. He had been everyone's friend.

"Okay, but don't expect me to stay long."

...

It was incredibly difficult to see Parker standing there in tears as his father's funeral service went on. Brennan's heart broke for him. She had lost a parent too after all. Rebecca was crying as well. Brennan felt a twinge of annoyance. The woman never did care about Booth properly in Brennan's mind. She wouldn't even let him see his son very often and threatened legal action every so often if she suspected that Booth needed a reminder that Parker wasn't in his custody. The public display of bawling was really quite overdoing it. Angela reached over and took her hand, squeezing it. Brennan closed her eyes and tried to remember what Booth's eyes looked like. They had spoken two days ago. How could he be dead? The rest of the service went by in a blur. She remembered being hugged a lot, and she remembered seeing that little urn standing up there, which Rebecca took home with her. Brennan wanted it. She wanted Booth to be with her even though rationally speaking Booth was not in that urn, just his ashes. She suddenly realized that she was becoming more like him every day, that he had started to rub off on her. She wished he knew that.

 **Parker & Rebecca**

They had arrived home after the funeral, and Parker felt so empty. He wished he'd gotten a chance to say goodbye to his father or at least have told him he loved him instead of just talking on the phone about some dumb joke he'd done at school. His dad had laughed though.

"Mom?" he said suddenly.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Is Dad in Heaven?"

"Of course he is," Rebecca answered. She looked at her son sadly. This loss was affecting him badly. He was not coping very well.

"Why did God take him?"

"I don't know, sweetie."

"Is he punishing me? I said I was sorry for picking on that guy at school," Parker went on.

"God does not punish people by taking away loved ones," Rebecca chastised him. "Don't even think something like that!"

"I'm sorry."

"Come here," Rebecca said, pulling Parker close. "Your Dad is in Heaven and watching over you every second of every day. It was his time to go. Why God does this I don't understand. We won't until we die and He can explain it to us."

"I really miss him," Parker cried.

"I know, bud. I miss him too," Rebecca told him. She rocked him back and forth while he cried. She was a little bit mad at God herself. How could this be happening to Parker? A son needed his father. She was glad she had Brent for support. Maybe Parker would stop calling him Captain Fantastic and start bonding with him now that Booth was gone. Rebecca wished this hadn't been the way it happened, though. She sighed. Her son was never going to be the same.

 **June 9, 2009**

Work was not the same without Booth. Brennan found that she had little tolerance for the new Agent Perotta that had taken over Booth's job. The woman annoyed her to no end. Brennan was currently sitting at her desk, scanning the internet for information on a victim that was in her lab. Then her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Hi this is Doctor Wilson's office. We're calling to inform you that you still have sperm waiting here that you requested about a month ago."

"Excuse me?"

"From a Mr. Seeley Booth?"

"No, that's not possible," Brennan laughed. "He didn't do it." She remembered that he said he hadn't done it. What was this lady talking about?

"Well, it says here he did," the receptionist said. "I am looking at it."

"No way," Brennan argued, sitting up straight in her office chair.

"I can tell you without a doubt 100 percent that I am looking at Mr. Seeley Booth's sperm sample. I am not making this up."

"But...but...he..."

"Did he not tell you?"

"He's dead," Brennan said bluntly.

"Oh...Oh gosh I'm so sorry," the receptionist said, bumbling her speech. Brennan sat in a stunned silence for a moment. Booth's sperm was at her doctor's office. She could have Booth's baby. Booth's baby could be hers. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. If he'd left it, then he obviously wanted her to use it. She made up her mind.

"When can I make an appointment?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"When can I make an appointment? To be inseminated?"

"You...you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Um, well, I'll schedule you in for next week."

"Thank you." Brennan hung up. She stared at her screen monitor. She had no idea what she had just done. She just suddenly, inexplicably wanted to have Booth's baby. Was she out of her mind?

 _If I don't make it...I want you to have my stuff. You know, for a kid._

He had wanted her to have his baby. He wouldn't have said that if he didn't mean it. Was it too crazy though?

"Brennan?"

"Yea?"

"Are you okay?" Angela asked, coming in. She could see her friend was having some kind of conflict. It was all over her face.

"If I told you that I wanted to have Booth's baby, would you call me insane?" Brennan asked.

"Well...how would you even do that?" she asked, confused. Was her friend losing her mind?

"He...he left a sample after all, Ange, at the doctor's. They just called me."

"What?!"

"Yes. I have decided that I want to do it."

"Oh, honey..."

"I want to have Booth's baby," Brennan said more strongly. She held an even stare with Angela.

"I think that if it's something you want to do, then do it," Angela said softly. "I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"Thank you," Brennan whispered.

"Do you want me to come to the appointment?"

"I'll be okay, thanks," Brennan replied. Angela left soon after, and Brennan sat there staring off into space. She was doing this. She was having Booth's baby. She would do it for both of them. She hoped that wherever he was right now that he could see her and how far she had come from the person she used to be.

* * *

 **We hope you enjoyed. We realize you might be surprised at the direction of this story, but we'll say again, please don't give up on it just yet!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**We are so glad that most of you like this fresh idea. We hope to keep surprising you!**

* * *

Brennan had undergone all the proper procedures and examinations. If she was doing this, she was doing it right. She didn't want any surprises and any chances of miscarriage. She was now sitting in the doctor's office on the medical examination bed waiting for him to return and finally inseminate her. She could barely contain her excitement.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan," Dr. Wilson said, entering and holding a clipboard. "How are you?"

"I find I'm anxious to have this procedure done," Brennan answered.

"I see," he said, hesitating. She peered at him. There was something wrong with his expression.

"What is it?" she asked, clutching the sides of the bed tightly with her hands. Dr. Wilson sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Dr. Brennan, I just got back your examination results," he started. He picked at his fingers absently.

"And? They should be fine. I am in very good physical condition for my age," she added.

"Yes, you are. It's not that. It was discovered that you have a bicornuate uterus," he said.

"W-what?" Brennan asked.

"Yes. It means that you have a much higher risk of miscarrying and deformity of your baby," he finished, looking at her.

"I know," she said abruptly. In her days of school and dissecting, female pigs had a bicornuate uterus.

"I'm very sorry," he said. He closed her file and looked at her over his glasses. "It is a risk you can take, but I highly recommend against it. Especially with only one sperm donation." Brennan felt the grief rising up in her stomach again. How could this be happening?

"I...I...thank you, Dr. Wilson," she finished. She didn't know what else to say.

"There are other options..." he started.

"Thank you, but right now I need to process what you just told me," she cut him off.

"Very well. Please call and advise us on what you decide to do," he told her, getting up and leaving. Brennan sat there for about ten minutes before getting up and putting her clothes back on. She felt broken hearted all over again. She felt cheated. Here was her chance to be closer to Booth than ever before, and it was snatched away from her just like that. What was she going to do now?

 **A Week Later**

"I, uh, have some news," Daisy said, coughing a little. She was standing there with that annoying look on her face that basically said she was going to explode unless someone noticed her.

"What's that?" Cam asked, finally giving in.

"Sweets and I are having a baby!" she cried. Brennan dropped what she was holding with a clatter. Cam looked at her curiously before turning back to Daisy.

"Wow! Congratulations!" she said. "I didn't realize you two were that serious!"

"It just sort of happened," Daisy replied sheepishly. She rambled on for a bit longer about the logistics before looking at Brennan and saying, "Dr. Brennan, you haven't said anything." Curse that girl for being so damn observant. Brennan thought carefully about her response.

"I'm happy for you," she said. She knew her tone was forced. "Excuse me." She left to go to her office quickly. She felt as though she was going to cry. How could Daisy be pregnant? Was it some form of torture from Booth's God that taunted the fact she couldn't have a baby? She wiped at her tears quickly so as not to be noticed. She was not going to be able to survive if Daisy went through a whole pregnancy here, bragging about it the whole way. It would destroy her.

 **A Few Days Later**

Brennan sat on a park bench desolately. All around her were either pregnant women, mothers with small children playing and laughing, or families walking together and enjoying one another's company. It seemed that no matter where she looked, there was another smiling baby, laughing toddler, or sweet child. Brennan could not get her mind off of it. She thought of Booth for the millionth time that day. He surely would have had something to say to her that would have made her feel better if he was here. Oh how she desperately wanted to hear it. She regretted all the times she made fun of him or tuned out his drivel because now it was something she needed, craved. She hoped he couldn't somehow read her thoughts because he'd be up in Heaven laughing at her and saying "I was right!" She decided she wanted to think of Booth in Heaven because she couldn't bear the thought of him being simply gone. It was very unnatural and unscientific for her to think like this, so she kept it to herself.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan," Sweets said, approaching her. She hid her irritation. How did he just always manage to find her?

"Hi."

"Daisy mentioned you were upset the other day at her announcement," he said, sitting down beside her.

"I wasn't upset," she argued.

"She said you ran from the room."

"I walked at a fast pace. That's different from running," Brennan scoffed. "And I wasn't upset."

"I'm curious as to why you're so upset," Sweets went on, ignoring her.

"I'm not upset!"

"You sound upset," he pointed out. She glared at him.

"This is why I hate psychology. You are projecting. You are ignoring the facts," she said angrily.

"Am I? Or are you?" he asked.

"Don't twist my words," she replied.

"I'm not. I'm merely suggesting that I think there is some underlying reason that you are upset with Daisy and I having a baby together," he shrugged.

"Well, you thought wrong," she huffed.

"I know you really miss him. I do too," Sweets said. "I also know that you two were in the midst of talking about using his sperm for your baby before he died."

"Sweets," Brennan warned.

"I get it," he said. "You lost Booth and now you lost the chance to have his child because he didn't donate. Daisy's pregnancy is a sharp reminder of that."

"Stop it!" she shouted, standing up. She was shaking now. "You know _nothing_. Absolutely nothing!" She stormed off. How dare Sweets think he knew what was bothering her. He had no idea what was going on, nor would she indulge him.

 **Angela**

"Hey," Hodgins said, poking his head into her office. "You packing up?"

"Yes," she replied.

"You doing anything tonight?"

"I'm going to Brennan's," she said. "I'm worried about her."

"You're a true friend, Ange," he smiled. He felt a little disappointed. He had hoped that they would spend some more time together. He felt that with Booth dying, they were realizing what they used to have. At least, he was. He hadn't asked her how she was feeling yet for fear of her rejection.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she told him. She drove to Brennan's apartment and walked all the way up the stairs. It felt good after sitting for most of the day. Brennan answered immediately when she knocked.

"Thanks for coming," Brennan said, hugging her.

"Of course," Angela responded. "It's what friends are for."

"You're more like the sister I never had, Ange," Brennan said. "I mean that."

"Oh, sweetie," Angela gushed, putting a hand over her heart. "I feel the same way!" They hugged again. Brennan walked to the kitchen to pour some wine while Angela sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry I have been so distant lately," Brennan said, putting the wine bottle away.

"I knew you didn't take Daisy's news well," Angela admitted. "But I have to say, I'm curious as to why. I thought you were working on getting pregnant yourself?"

"I can't," Brennan blurted out. Angela stared at her.

"What do you mean, you can't?" she asked.

"The doctor told me I have a bicornuate uterus, and if I attempt to have Booth's baby, there is a very high risk I will miscarry it or the fetus could be deformed in some way," Brennan explained. Angela gasped.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was too upset. I needed to process it. I still don't know what I'm going to do. I can't believe this has been taken away from me also," Brennan cried, covering her face with her hands. Angela rubbed her back while she cried. She didn't really know what to say to her friend that would make her feel better.

"I loved him, Ange," Brennan said after a while. She turned to face her friend. "I loved him so much, and I was stupid to not ever tell him or realize it until now."

"Sweetie, you can't beat yourself up for this," Angela soothed. "Booth wouldn't want you to."

"He wanted me to love him, I know he did. I was too afraid to tell him, to let him in. He wanted me to have his child, and now I can't even do that right," Brennan said tearfully.

"We'll go back to the doctor and figure this out," Angela promised. "This isn't over."

"I wish I could be as optimistic as you are right now."

"It's not optimism, honey. It's faith."

...

Angela wandered around D.C. for a bit after leaving Brennan's. She had put her to sleep and decided to head home only she couldn't just go home. Something kept spinning around in her mind. Without planning it, her feet led her to one of her dearest friends.

"What brings you here at this hour?" Avalon asked, looking at Angela through the doorway.

"I need to ask you about something," Angela said.

"Come on in then," Avalon gestured. She closed the door behind her. "You seem troubled."

"I am."

"Tell me about it," Avalon urged. Angela had been seeing Avalon as a psychic for a while now, but Angela considered her to be more of a friend these days. They had great rapport together.

"My best friend, Brennan, lost her love, Booth."

"Oh dear."

"Yes, it's terrible. She discovered her love for him too late, and now, she's trying to have his baby from the sperm sample he left for her, and she was told she can't without very high risk of either miscarriage or deformities of the fetus. I have an idea, but I wanted to see if it was in the cards first," Angela finished.

"Very well," Avalon said, pulling out her deck that was always handy on her. "Let us see." She set the cards on the table and gestured for Angela to cut it. Avalon picked the card on the top and looked at him. Her face grew interested.

"What is it?" Angela pressed.

"Childbearing. Labor. Birth," Avalon finished, setting down the card. She randomly picked another one as Angela watched with bated breath. "Two mothers who are like sisters."

"Go on," Angela urged.

"More sadness, but then great comfort," Avalon said, peering at her cards. Then she looked up at Angela. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, yes it does," Angela said, laughing. "Thank you, Avalon!"

"My pleasure, darlin'," Avalon said as Angela raced out the door. It was too late to go back to Brennan's, so Angela had to wait until the next morning. She barely slept.

 **The Next Day**

Brennan was in her office wondering what she was even doing there when Angela came bursting in.

"How are you?" she asked first.

"Not good. Ange, I've come to the realization of something."

"What's that?"

"I'm not meant to be a mother. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. Booth even teased me about it. What if this whole thing was a joke on his part?"

"He wouldn't do that," Angela objected. She sat down across from her friend, looking at her seriously. "He loved you. He wants you to have his kid."

"But I can't."

"There's a way."

"What way? My uterus has failed me."

"What if you borrowed another person's uterus?"

"Like surrogacy?" Brennan asked, frowning. "I never thought of that..." How could she have not thought of that? She started berating herself mentally when Angela interrupted her thoughts.

"You and Booth were supposed to be together. You are going to have this baby as a way of uniting one another so to speak even though it's a different way to go about it. You are meant to bring a little person into this world that's part you and part Booth."

"I don't know, Ange..."

"Brennan, I'm doing it." There was a pause suddenly.

"You what?" Brennan asked, not having heard correctly.

"I'll be your surrogate. I'll carry your baby. For you. For Booth."

"No, Ange, I couldn't ask you to do that..."

"Brennan! You would do it for me," Angela insisted.

"I would," Brennan agreed.

"You are my sister, not just my friend. I want to do this. It will make me so happy to do this for you. Please, let me," Angela urged. Brennan thought about it long and hard.

"You'll have morning sickness, weight gain, and, not to mention, labor, and all for a baby that isn't biologically yours," she pointed out.

"I don't care. It's practice for my own kid, which, by the way, might never even happen since my dating life is so obsolete right now," Angela said. "I'm doing this."

"Let me pay you at least," Brennan said after a minute.

"Nope. Your money won't be accepted," Angela said, shaking her head.

"Ange..."

"End of discussion! Now, let's get down to that doctor's office and get this ball rolling!" Angela said, jumping up.

"I can't believe you're going to do this for me," Brennan said, feeling awestruck and incredibly loved suddenly. Angela gave her a "come on" look and moved in to hug her.

"I'd do anything for you, just like you'd do anything for me. This will make you very happy, and I want to make you happy," Angela finished, leaving out Avalon and the whole pending sadness piece. Angela wasn't entirely sure what that meant, and she didn't really want to know too much about it right this minute. The look on Brennan's face was worth it. It would be even better when Brennan was holding the child she created with Booth.

"I love you, Angela," Brennan said, hugging her tightly. "This is above and beyond the call of friendship or sisterhood."

"I love you too," Angela replied. "It's who I am. You know that."

"I do."

"All right. Get that Dr. Wilson on the phone and let's go already!" Angela cried. Brennan did right away. Her heart was pounding. This was happening. It was really happening. She couldn't express how much love she had towards Angela just then. She felt like she was going to burst. Suddenly, the future looked good.

* * *

 **We hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be canon mixed in eventually as we will incorporate cases from the show. We also felt it was unfair that Sweets didn't get a chance to be a father on the show cos he would have been great, so that's part of our reason for them having a baby now. Anyway, please be kind in your reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**July 14, 2009**

Brennan was feeling anxious and trying to hide it. Angela was sitting on the examination bed ready for insemination. It had taken a couple of weeks to get to here, and Brennan's eyes kept sliding over to the petri dish where her egg and Booth's sperm were. She tried not to think about how uncomfortable and sore she'd felt after the egg retrieval procedure.

"It'll be all right," Angela reassured her, catching her glance. "I promise."

"There are just so many variables at play here," Brennan said. "It doesn't help that this is our one and only shot."

"Don't focus on that," Angela urged.

"I can't help it," Brennan confessed. She also couldn't help but think about Booth a lot during this whole thing. She wished he was alive and there with her. His easy demeanor would make her feel better.

"And how are we today?" Dr. Wilson asked, coming in and shutting the door behind him.

"Great," Angela answered, beaming.

"Nervous," Brennan added.

"Everything looks very good, Angela," Dr. Wilson said. "I think we'll have a successful pregnancy, but that's just my opinion."

"Let's do this then," Angela said, leaning back. Brennan watched as the doctor completed the procedure. A part of her felt a pang of failure that her own body had betrayed her and couldn't do this.

"We are all set," Dr. Wilson said, smiling. "Ladies, I will see you in a few weeks."

"Thanks, Doc!" Angela said, hopping down. Brennan went out with the doctor so Angela could get dressed privately.

"Dr. Wilson," Brennan called, making him stop and turn around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she said. There were a million things she wanted to ask, but they died on her lips.

"My pleasure, Dr. Brennan," he smiled. "Good luck." Then he was gone.

"All right," Angela said. "I know that he just put the embryo in there, but I'm already craving a cheese burger."

"I'm sure it's just because you haven't had lunch," Brennan suggested. She noticed that Angela was walking funny, her legs pressed together above the knees.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked, confused.

"Huh?" Angela said.

"Why are you walking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you have to pee or something," Brennan laughed.

"Oh, I don't know," Angela said, embarrassed. "I didn't realize I was."

"The embryo won't fall out, if that's what you're thinking," Brennan said, trying not to smirk.

"Well, this is my first time getting knocked up," Angela said defensively. "And in a different way than I imagined, so yea, a part of me worries it will just fall out of me." Brennan laughed then, making Angela join in.

"You must think I'm stupid," Angela said afterwards.

"Not at all," Brennan shook her head. "It shows you're protective. I like that."

"Thanks, sweetie," Angela beamed. "Now, about that cheese burger?"

 **July 24, 2009**

Brennan was examining the bones of a deceased male. Agent Perotta was hovering, and Hodgins was whipping around collecting particulates. Angela was starting to sketch up a face, and Daisy was humming beside Brennan.

"Anything?" Perotta asked.

"We're not computers," Brennan snapped. "Please go elsewhere while we do our jobs."

"All right, geez," Perotta huffed, moving to go up to the lounge. Cam cleared her throat and gave Brennan a meaningful look.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"I can't help but notice you've been on edge the past week," Cam said. "Everything all right?"

"It's fine," Brennan dismissed. Angela shot her a look across the platform. They hadn't told anyone what they were doing. They figured they would wait until they had a positive pregnancy test so as to avoid questions and curiosity.

"Oohh I think I found something," Daisy said. Brennan refrained from rolling her eyes. Daisy had been getting on her nerves lately. The woman kept going on and on about her pregnancy and how Sweets was picking out boy names and how she was getting a doula to help with the birth and blah, blah, blah. Each time it made Brennan clench inside as she was still waiting to find out if the pregnancy took in Angela's uterus. Brennan couldn't think of it not working because then she was sure she would fall into a depression.

"I had my first ultrasound yesterday!" Daisy chirped. "I'm going to have my baby in February!"

"How exciting," Cam said.

"Can we focus on the dead body in front of us now?" Brennan asked a little sharply. Daisy looked wounded.

"I think what Brennan is trying to say is, 'That's great, Daisy, I'm so happy for you,'" Angela said.

"I understand. I know Dr. Brennan is still upset and grieving Agent Booth," Daisy replied. Brennan gripped the steel table hard. _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ she wanted to scream.

"Who wants to see the ultrasound photo?" Daisy asked excitedly, reaching into her lab coat pocket.

"No!" Brennan shouted, having had enough. Daisy jumped in fright at the sound of her voice. Angela was trying to catch Brennan's eye while Hodgins and Cam stood there staring with their mouths open. Brennan was shaking as she removed her gloves.

"Brennan," Angela started.

"Excuse me," Brennan cut her off, moving past Cam and down the stairs.

"What the hell was that about?" Hodgins asked, a particulate dangling from his tweezers in front of him.

"I...I'm not sure," Cam admitted.

"It's okay," Daisy said, covering up her hurt from Brennan's outburst. "I know she's having a hard time with Booth being gone. I know her anger wasn't directed at me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Hodgins muttered to himself as he turned back to his work.

"I'm on it," Angela said, setting down her clipboard and chasing after Brennan. She found her in her office, crying.

"Go away," Brennan cried.

"No, you're gonna tell me what that was all about out there," Angela said, closing the door behind her and moving towards the desk. She sat down across from Brennan.

"I can't stand listening to her," Brennan admitted. "She gets to have her own baby while I..." She trailed off. She didn't want to hurt Angela's feelings.

"While you rent a uterus to get the job done," Angela finished for her. "I know, sweetie, that it's not the way you wanted it. I'm not upset that you feel that way. I would feel the exact same way if I were you."

"How did I get so lucky to get a friend like you?" Brennan asked, wiping her eyes. Angela smiled.

"We found each other, Brennan. I'm lucky to have you as a friend too. Why don't you call it a day and go home?"

"Work keeps me distracted from thinking about whether or not the embryo took," Brennan confessed. "I can't stand to think of it not working."

"Then don't," Angela advised. "Let's cross that bridge when we get there, okay?"

"Okay," Brennan agreed. Angela reached over the desk and hugged her.

"How about you hang out in here for a bit then?" Angela suggested. "I think Daisy is on a roll with her baby talk."

"I concur," Brennan nodded. "I'll see you later." Angela smiled and left, leaving Brennan staring at the photo of her and Booth smiling and laughing at some event. Her heart ached to be with him one more time, to hear his laugh, see his smile. She reached out and touched his face in the photo. She'd give anything for one more day with him.

 **August 5, 2009**

Brennan moved her focus back to the papers in her hand. Dr. Wilson had advised to wait three weeks before trying a pregnancy test, and as it was the third week, Brennan was already feeling more anxiety than she ever had in her life. She had bought a few tests for Angela to use, and Angela was currently utilizing one at this very moment while Brennan waited outside. She had the reports in her hand as an excuse to be there should anyone ask since nobody knew what was going on.

"You know," Angela said through the bathroom door. "I can't do this when I know you're right there. I get stage fright."

"It's actually called Paruresis," Brennan said factually.

"Whatever. Can you please go wait in my office?" Angela demanded.

"Fine," Brennan said, moving away and going down the hall. She sat down at Angela's desk, tapping her fingers on the wood. This had to work. It was her only chance. She wiped at a stray tear. If this didn't work, she didn't know what she was going to do. After what felt like hours, Angela finally returned. Brennan looked up at her as she stood in the doorway.

"What? What is it?" she asked, seeing Angela's face.

"Are you ready to become a mom?" Angela asked, smiling and pulling out the test from behind her back and holding it up for Brennan to see. Brennan leaped to her feet.

"Really?!" she cried. Angela nodded vigorously.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Brennan slammed into her, hugging her so tight and rocking back and forth.

"Oh, Ange," she said, crying. "I can't believe this. I just can't believe it."

"Me either! I have a real, live person inside of me," Angela said, touching her abdomen.

"I am here every step of the way," Brennan told her, clasping Angela's hands in hers. "Whatever you need. Day and night."

"You might regret saying that after a few more months," Angela laughed.

"I don't care," Brennan said. "You are giving me a child. Whatever I do will never compare to that."

"All right," Angela agreed. "Day or night. You got it."

"I'll call Dr. Wilson and set up an appointment for a formal test," Brennan said. Angela nodded. She was so happy to see her friend so excited. It confirmed that she was doing the right thing.

 **Two Days Later**

"Definitely pregnant," Dr. Wilson said, taking off his gloves. "Congratulations."

"When can we have the first ultrasound?" Brennan asked.

"Give it a few more weeks," Dr. Wilson answered. "We usually do one around week 12, that way we can figure out your due date. You should also be able to hear a heartbeat among other things."

"Thank you," Brennan said as he finished up with his forms.

"Now," he said, looking at them seriously. "With surrogacy, there can sometimes be legal complications. Have you two figured that out yet? I've seen a case where the surrogate decided she wanted to keep the child, and it was a big mess." Brennan and Angela looked at one another.

"I would never do that," Angela said strongly. "Brennan, this is your baby. I'm the loving aunt."

"You're practically another mother," Brennan replied. "Logically speaking."

"Well, we can figure out what the baby is gonna call me later. If you want me to sign something saying I won't steal your baby, then I will," Angela continued. She noticed Brennan hesitating.

"I feel like it will make you think I don't trust you," Brennan said slowly.

"Not at all. In fact, it might be best to do so in case someone else decides to bring it up," Angela said. "Let's go visit Caroline."

...

"Hold on," Caroline said, holding up her hand. "What the hell are you two going on about?"

"Let me start again," Brennan responded. "Booth left me his sperm. I can't have a baby, so Angela is carrying my egg and Booth's sperm in her uterus. We want to write up a legal contract regarding surrogacy to be on the safe side." Caroline's head looked like it was going to explode. Booth gave away sperm?! Brennan was having a baby in Angela's body?! She felt like she was on a drama television show.

"Okay," Caroline said after processing it all. "Let me see what I can find." She sat down in front of her computer and tapped away on the keys, looking for such a contract.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Brennan asked.

"Totally," Angela nodded. "Nothing like keeping our asses covered."

"Well I'll be," Caroline said. "I actually have a template." She printed it and handed it to them. Brennan and Angela went over it carefully. It was long.

"Do people actually try to keep someone else's baby?" Angela asked after finishing the form and signing it. Brennan scribbled her signature after.

"Beats me," Caroline shrugged. "This is my first surrogacy contract." She witnessed it for them, signing her name carefully.

"Well, that's taken care of," Angela said. "So, are we going to tell people now?"

"Maybe we should wait until the second trimester," Brennan said. "To make sure nothing happens."

"I like it," Angela said. "That way I can still go on a hot date and nobody will have a clue." Brennan laughed. The butterflies in her stomach were settling a little bit, but she still felt anxious. She desperately hoped that nothing would go wrong.

 **Parker**

He was upstairs in his room listening to his mother and Brent laughing with each other in the kitchen. He crinkled his nose. He didn't like Brent at all, and now the guy was trying to be even more fatherly now that Booth was gone. Parker felt tears in his eyes again. He cried at least once a day, missing his father. He looked at the photo collage he had on his wall. Booth's smiling face looked down at him. Parker was still angry at God for taking his father away. He was also angry at God for letting Brent stay in their lives. As though summoned, there was a knock on his door.

"Hey, buddy," Brent's voice said through it. "You wanna go play some catch?"

"No thanks," Parker answered.

"You sure? Might make you feel better," Brent insisted.

"I said, no thanks," Parker repeated. He heard Brent sigh loudly on the other side of the door before going back down the stairs. Parker flopped backwards on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Dad," he said. "If you can hear me, please make Brent sick with the flu or something so I can get a few days of peace?" Then he rolled over and closed his eyes, hugging Booth's sweater from college in his arms. It still smelled like him, which made Parker start to cry again. He'd do anything to bring his father back. Anything at all.

* * *

 **We're not exactly experts on the whole surrogacy thing, but we're trying lol. It's been interesting to research! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**

 **Message from I Love Kol Miakelson:** **i'm so happy to see positivity of the comments you all wrote as Avalon showed in her cards there are many twists and turns ahead for Temperance Brennan and i hope you all will stay to go through them with her all i can say now is that here we will show yet unexplored side of Temperance Brennan wounded child she hides behind her absolute belief in science**


	4. Chapter 4

**October 7, 2009**

"I can actually see a groove in the floor from your pacing," Angela commented. Brennan stopped in her tracks.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm nervous."

"Me too," Angela agreed. She rested her hand on her belly, which is something she started doing without really thinking about it.

"Hello, ladies," Dr. Wilson said, snapping on gloves. "Let's have a look inside shall we?"

"Yes, please!" Angela chirped. She rested back onto the seat. "My bladder is going to explode very soon."

"We won't be very long," Dr. Wilson promised. He smeared the gel onto her abdomen and placed the ultrasound wand on it. A whooshing sound echoed around the room, and Brennan heard it before he did.

"There's two?" she breathed, hardly daring to hope.

"It looks like it," he agreed. "Congratulations. You are having twins."

"Oh my God! Brennan!" Angela cried. "Two Booth babies!"

"Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" he asked. Brennan and Angela looked at each other.

"I don't see why not," Brennan said.

"I would like to know for sure," Angela agreed.

"Okay. Let me have a looksie," he said. Brennan watched, marveling at the miracle of babies. A small part of her really wanted those babies inside of her. Angela squeezed her hand as if she knew.

"If I could do anything to have this experience be yours, I would," she said.

"I know, Ange. I wouldn't want anyone else doing this since I can't," Brennan replied. They smiled at each other.

"Okay. Looks like this one is a boy," Dr. Wilson said, maneuvering the wand around. "And this one...is a girl. Of course, there is room for error at this stage."

"One of each! How perfect," Angela grinned. Brennan couldn't agree more. She was already wondering if they looked like her or Booth or her and Booth. Dr. Wilson finished up and put everything away after wiping the gel off of Angela.

"You've got yourselves some fine, healthy looking babies in there," he smiled. The wrinkles in the corner of his eyes scrunched as he did so. "Makes me remember the birth of our son."

"Does your wife enjoy listening to you tell stories of the new babies?" Angela asked, getting her pants back on.

"She did," Dr. Wilson nodded. Brennan noticed the past tense. So did Angela.

"Is she...?"

"She passed about four years ago. Cancer," Dr. Wilson said, bowing his head.

"I'm so sorry," Brennan said. Angela touched his arm sympathetically.

"Well, it's why I'm still here as old as I am," he laughed.

"What was your wife's name?" Angela asked, curious.

"Adelia," he answered.

"How beautiful," Angela gushed.

"Yes. It made mine seem less boring," he laughed. Brennan looked down at the forms in her hand and read the name "Leonard."

"I'm sorry. I can't hold it in any longer," Angela said, dashing off to the bathroom. Brennan looked over at Dr. Wilson.

"Does the ache ever go away?" she asked softly. He looked at her, knowing what she was referring to.

"It gets duller as time goes on. It's always there, though," he answered thoughtfully. "I like to think she's with me wherever I go."

"I like to think that too," Brennan nodded. For her, that was completely irrational, and that's why only he knew about it.

"He must have been a good man," Dr. Wilson said, patting her shoulder.

"He was," she replied as he walked out the door. "More than you'll ever know."

...

Angela was bending over to grab some things off the floor when she felt flutters in her abdomen.

"Oh my," she said, touching where they were pressing against her skin. "You're gonna be fiesty ones aren't you?"

"Everything okay?" Hodgins asked, concerned. Angela jumped, startled.

"Hodgins!" she gasped. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. I was wondering if you had found anything yet," he said. "For the case." He was looking at her with a scrutinizing gaze. Right at her hand that was on her abdomen. Angela moved it away quickly.

"Oh...my God," he said, staring. "Angela. Are you...?" He moved in closer.

"No. No, no, no. No. No. No, no. No," she said.

"Okay, that was one 'no' too many," he commented. "I know you're lying."

"All right, all right," Angela hissed. She grabbed his elbow and hauled him over to her. Then she went to close the door.

"Is it like, the president's baby?" he asked, joking. "You're being really secretive."

"Look, I'm not at liberty to say anything, but yes, I'm pregnant. You can't say a word to anyone, you hear me?" she said fiercely.

"O-okay. I won't say a word," he promised.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not right now," Angela answered. "But thanks. I'll let you know." She smiled at him.

"Thanks," he smiled back. "So, did you find anything?"

"About?"

"The case?"

"Oh! Not yet. Can you come back later?"

"Sure."

Angela turned as he left. She knew he was shocked and that he'd have a million questions. She was just grateful that he didn't ask them.

...

Brennan set her keys down on the counter. Her apartment felt hollow and empty. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and put on "Hot Blooded" on the stereo. It was her new ritual when she got home. She heard Booth's voice singing along as she went to sit down on the couch. She didn't feel like reading or anything. Instead, she got an idea.

 **Parker**

He was swinging on the swing at the park when Bones walked by. He hadn't seen her since the funeral.

"Bones!" he shouted. She whipped her head around, looking at him with a hand shading her eyes. The sun was just going down. Parker jumped off the swing and raced towards her. She bent down and they hugged tightly. Rebecca watched from the park bench.

"How are you?" she asked, taking a good look at him. He looked so much older than his almost nine years. Grief did that to you.

"I'm okay," he answered. Brennan tilted her head to look at him carefully.

"You're sad," she pointed out. He bowed his head, nodding.

"I really miss him," he whispered. Brennan pulled him into another hug.

"I miss him too," she said. "I'm sad too."

"Does it ever get better?"

"I hope so," she smiled grimly.

"I miss you too," he said sadly. "Can we hang out? Mom will let me."

"I think that's a good idea," Brennan agreed.

"Hi, Temperance," Rebecca said, coming up to them. "How are you?"

"I'm well. How are you?"

"Still in mourning," Rebecca sighed. Brennan missed Parker's eye roll. He knew for a fact that she barely talked about his father anymore.

"I'm sorry," Brennan said, not knowing what else to say. Rebecca made her uncomfortable at best.

"You ready to go home, bud?" Rebecca asked Parker.

"I guess," he said reluctantly. He didn't want to leave. "Mom? Can I spend some time with Dr. Brennan?"

"Right now?"

"Yea. Please? She can bring me home after," he begged. Rebecca thought about it for a moment.

"It's okay if you aren't comfortable with that," Brennan said.

"Mom!" Parker said loudly.

"I guess it's all right. I was hoping you and Brent would spend some time tonight," Rebecca said, giving in reluctantly.

"I see him every day," Parker pointed out.

"I'll have him back by bedtime," Brennan promised. Parker grabbed her hand, excited.

"All right. I'll see you then," Rebecca said.

"Bye Mom!" Parker called as they started walking away. Brennan couldn't help but smile to herself. It was the next best thing to spending time with Booth.

 **Brennan**

Brennan watched as Parker fingered the St. Christopher medal that she had hung from her lamp in the living room.

"This was my Dad's," he said after a while.

"Yes. He had given it to me before his surgery," Brennan explained. "Do you want it?" Parker looked at it eagerly, his eyes lighting up, but then they grew dark.

"It's safer here," he said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom wants me to forget about Dad, to move on and be happy with Brent. I feel if I came home with this, she'd take it from me," Parker said hesitantly. "You're not gonna tell her I said that, are you?"

"Of course not," Brennan shook her head. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I just...it's nothing against Brent, but he's not my Dad," Parker went on. "He tries too hard. It's like he's trying to replace my Dad, and no one can do that."

"Nor should they," Brennan agreed. "Your father was a good man, and you should always hold him in your heart, not let him go."

"Do you hold him in your heart?" Parker asked. He looked at her so seriously that she felt as though it was Booth's eyes staring into her soul.

"I do," she answered.

"Did you love him?"

That was the million dollar question wasn't it? She knew she did, after it was too late.

"I did," she whispered. Parker came and sat beside her on the couch, resting his head on her shoulder.

"He loved you too," he told her. Brennan felt a tear slide down her cheek. That's when her door burst open.

"Oh my God! You _have_ to try this!" Angela cried, carrying a pizza box and a bowl. Brennan looked at her, as did Parker.

"Try what?" he asked. She came over and sat beside him.

"I never thought it would work, but it does! Try it," Angela commanded, handing Brennan a slice of pizza with...

"Is that icing?" she asked, incredulous.

"Mmhmm! Soooo good," Angela raved. Parker wrinkled his nose.

"That's disgusting," he said.

"I concur," Brennan chimed in. Angela was chowing down beside them.

"What?" she said, her mouth full. "It's great!"

"You need your palate checked," Parker laughed.

"Don't knock it til you try it," Angela mumbled through her pizza. Brennan set it back into the box.

"You're on your own with that," she said, chuckling.

"Why are you eating so weird?" Parker asked. "Mom used to say she ate weird stuff when she was pregnant with me..." He trailed off, thinking. Angela gave Brennan a worried look, but Brennan had a revelation.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked Angela.

"Um," Angela said, pausing.

"Yes, she is," Brennan answered. "Parker, can you keep a secret?"

"I can!" he said eagerly, sitting up straight.

"Your father left me something so that I could make a baby," Brennan started. "But as it turned out, I was unable to carry a child, so Angela is carrying it for me."

"Wait, my Dad left stuff for you to make a baby?" Parker asked. "How?"

"We'll explain that when you're older," Angela cut in before Brennan could launch into the specifics. "In like, a year or two. Better yet, ask your mom about it." Let Rebecca be uncomfortable.

"So, I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?" Parker asked, his eyes shining.

"One of each actually," Brennan replied. "We're having twins."

"Twins!" Parker shouted. "That's so cool!" He bounced on the couch.

"But you have to promise not to say anything to anyone just yet," Brennan warned. "We want to keep it a secret for now."

"It is safe with me," Parker promised, crossing his heart. He was wriggling with excitement now. He was going to be a big brother! His Dad had given him one last gift. Words could not express what he was feeling right now.

...

Brennan returned from dropping Parker off. Angela was still there.

"Do you have canned cheese?" she asked, rooting through the cupboards.

"No. Ange, you gotta stop eating weird stuff," Brennan laughed.

"It's like my mouth has a mind of it's own," Angela said. "I'm serious!"

"I wouldn't know," Brennan said wistfully.

"You don't wanna know," Angela reassured her. "It's annoying. Got any pickles?"

"Down there," Brennan pointed.

"Awesome," Angela grinned, going for them. Brennan smiled at her friend. She really wished Booth was here.

 **Elsewhere**

The target was within range. Booth twisted the barrel of his sniper rifle, focusing. The wind whistled through his hair and into his ears. Without missing a beat, he fired. It was over. Breathing hard, he slid backwards on his stomach and away from the scene. He never liked to watch the impact of his shot. The screams and cries of grief. They cut through his soul.

"It's done," he said into his mouthpiece.

"Excellent. Come back to base, and we'll give you your next target," the voice replied. Booth didn't answer, knowing that there was always going to be another target. He wanted to go home. He missed his son. Writing letters just didn't cut it anymore, especially when he got none in return. Parker must be really angry with him to not respond. Booth slung his rifle around to his back. It was gonna be a long night.

...

"How long can we keep doing this?" the woman asked the man.

"Until he starts asking questions," the man replied.

"And then what?"

"We terminate."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," he answered.

* * *

 **Guest: We wish you had waited a bit longer for our story to get going more before telling us what you wanted us to write lol. It was our plan all along to have Booth still alive to make it all more interesting and spent weeks making the big reveal perfect. Just to be clear, we didn't take your idea and then not credit you for it, it was ours to start with. We have the PMs to prove it lol**

 **I, FictionWriter91, ask that in the future you guys don't give us suggestions/ideas to write cos chances are, it's already planned, like in this instance. It makes me feel like the idea is no longer mine/ours that's being written and looks like I/we took the idea, which is not the case. I hope that makes sense. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Here's what Booth's been up to since he woke up from his surgery...**

* * *

 **May 9, 2009**

Booth awoke with a pain in his head. It was very bright, and he didn't know where he was. He looked around, seeing that he was in a very plain room. It didn't look like a hospital room. He felt confused. Hadn't he gone in for surgery that day?

"Good to see you awake," a voice said. Booth spun, wincing at the pain when he did.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That's not important," the person dismissed. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Do you have a name?"

"Just call me X," the guy replied.

"All right, what's going on here?" Booth asked. "Why am I not at the hospital?" The man moved into the room closer to him.

"We saw it more fit for you to recover here," the man replied.

"Why?"

"Gosh, so many questions," the guy mocked, standing beside the bed.

"Yea, so start answering," Booth growled.

"How much do you remember?" the man asked, looking at his nails. Booth felt puzzled for a moment until he started really thinking.

"I...I had a brain tumor," he said slowly. He thought hard.

"What did you do for a living?"

"I was in the army..." Booth trailed off. There was something else. It niggled at his brain, not quite in reach.

"You were a Ranger, yes. A Sargent Major I might add," the man prompted.

"Yea..."

"A sniper."

"I am."

"You do special missions."

"I do, yes." Booth felt like something wasn't quite right, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Well, we have a special mission for you," the man went on. "If you're up to the task."

"I just had surgery," Booth objected. The man started laughing hysterically.

"When you recover! Gosh, we're not animals," he said finally after getting a grip. "You'll find everything you need here. I'll be back in a few days to check on your progress."

"O-okay," Booth agreed. He laid back down on the pillows. He had more questions. How did he get here? Who found his brain tumor? Why did he keep thinking he was forgetting something?

 **June 9, 2009**

"Nice shot!" Cooper crowed as Booth sliced his target right in half. Booth grinned. As he reloaded his weapon, he could see a man and a woman approaching them. Booth felt uneasy. He sensed another target was going to be given to him. The man who originally went by X did finally give him a name to call him, but Booth hardly considered "Church" to be any better than "X," but whatever.

"Hey, Church," he said when they approached. "Who's your friend? Mrs. Steeple?"

"Aha ha," Church laughed sarcastically.

"Call me Rachel," the woman answered, glancing around them.

"I'm assuming that's not your real name," Booth noted. Rachel ignored him.

"We have your next assignment," she said haughtily, shoving a folder his way. Booth took it, opening it and reading the details. He looked up at them.

"You're serious?" he asked. "Why does a marine biologist have to die?"

"That's a need to know, and you don't need," Rachel smirked. She turned to leave. Church flashed his amusing grin and followed her.

"Man, I don't like this," Booth said to Cooper once they were gone.

"Just do the job, Booth," Cooper replied, looking down his scope.

"What happens if I don't?"

"You don't wanna know," Cooper told him.

"Actually, I do," Booth argued. Cooper set down his rifle and looked at Booth seriously.

"Do you love your family?"

The question took Booth by surprise. He had recently remembered he had a son, Parker, and that he was living with Rebecca. It had hit him out of the blue, and of course Church merely laughed when Booth asked to contact them. Booth was informed that while he was working this contract, he could only write letters, which Church would personally send.

"I do, yes," Booth answered. Cooper fidgeted with his uniform.

"Then do what they tell you."

"What happens to my family, Coop?"

"They die."

"You're shitting me."

"I'm not. Look, the guy before you took a stand and said no, and he wound up murdered alongside his wife and three kids. They made it look like a murder suicide. Don't test these people, Booth."

"Who are they?"

"I am guessing CIA, but I'm not sure. All I know is you don't mess with them and things go smoothly."

"For how long?"

"Who cares? As long as you and your family are alive, just do what they want," Cooper warned. Booth felt disturbed inside. There was something not right here at all.

 **July 14, 2009**

Booth hurled violently after making his shot. This was unusual for him. He never thought anything of his subjects, but this one felt all wrong. Booth wanted to talk to his son. He wanted to go home. It seemed that once he finished with a target, another was provided to him. He was always told he could refuse, but the underlying tone indicated there really was no other option but to do it, so he did. Cooper's warning stayed with him all the time. He didn't want his son to be hurt if he took a stand. Booth still couldn't really remember much about his past. He wished he had someone from before to help him figure it out. Maybe it would hit him like the fact he had Parker did. All he could do was be patient.

 **July 24, 2009**

Booth awoke gasping for air. The nightmare was still very vivid in his mind. He had been trying to save a woman trapped buried alive in a car. The panic and fear had been immense, and Booth almost wondered if it was a memory and not a dream. He got out of his bunk and stood to look out the window. Church and Rachel stayed in the house up on the hill. Booth had asked again to see Parker, and again he was turned down.

"You don't want him to see you like this," Church said, tutting. "Once your contract is over, you can go home."

"When is my contract over?" Booth asked.

"Next year."

"Next year?!"

"You signed it," Church said, showing him. Booth looked at the document carefully. Sure enough, it was his handwriting.

"I don't remember this," he said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't sign this."

"It was before your surgery," Church sighed impatiently. "Of course you don't remember signing it. You still don't remember much from before do you?"

"N-no," Booth admitted.

"Well, that settles it then," Church grinned. "Now, here's your next target..."

 **August 5, 2009**

The screams of the fresh widow stayed with Booth as he took off from the scene. He wondered where Church was getting these "targets." Were they really targets? If Church was CIA, why did he have so many people that needed killing? It was all so confusing. He wanted to ask questions, but he was afraid to. He knew you didn't mess with the CIA. That was just common knowledge. Instead, he sat down and wrote another letter to Parker. He hoped his son knew he was all right. It would kill him if he thought for one second that his son didn't know where he was.

 **October 7, 2009**

Enough was enough. Booth came back from his last target, and he went to find Church.

"Excellent job today, sir," Church said, sipping his coffee. "Why don't you take a break for a bit?"

"Why isn't my son writing back?" Booth demanded. "You're sending him the letters, right?"

"Of course," Church breezed. "Maybe he's busy."

"It's been five months and nothing. I think there's something else going on," Booth said, crossing his arms. Church raised a brow.

"Are you questioning me?" he asked. Booth felt afraid suddenly. Cooper's warning rang in his ears.

"No, sir. I just am wondering if maybe you've misplaced my son's responses to my letters is all."

"I would never do that. Save it for something to ask him when you go home," Church said. His tone was dangerous sounding. Booth swallowed, feeling the fight go out of him.

"All right. I will," he agreed. "You have another assignment for me?" Church handed him the folder mutely, and Booth took it and left. His mind was racing. He got thinking he could send his own letters, but what if they found out? What if they hurt Parker as punishment? Booth hated being under this control. He needed to figure out a plan and fast. He walked slowly to his small home. Cooper was whittling by the fire when he got there. They shared the building.

"What's up?" Cooper asked, noticing Booth looked wary.

"Just a headache," Booth lied.

"That sucks," Cooper empathized. Booth grabbed a notepad and started writing on the paper. They both knew their building was probably bugged, whether or not there was video, neither of them were sure. They hadn't seen any cameras.

 **How long have you been on contract?** Booth wrote. Cooper hesitated. Booth jabbed at the paper with the pen to emphasize he wanted an answer. Cooper took it carefully.

 **Three years.**

 **What?!**

 **They keep extending it.**

 **Then they'll do it to me.**

 **Probably.**

 **I gotta get out of here.**

 **You are risking everything! You can't do that to your kid!**

 **I'll find a way. You in or out?** Booth wrote, looking at Cooper, who was biting his bottom lip. He toyed with the pen before answering.

 **I'm in.**

 **December 25, 2009-Brennan**

Christmas was always so hard to begin with, but now it was that much harder since Booth was gone. He was always so festive and knew how to bring her out of her funk of missing her mom. This year, Angela was there and helping to make it as Christmassy as she could. Her father, Max, was supposed to arrive soon too. He was going to be the first person they were going to officially tell since they were past the third trimester and things were looking very good. With five more months to go, Angela was starting to show, and no amount of baggy clothes was going to hide a pregnant belly holding twins.

"He's going to be so excited," Angela squealed. "What an amazing Christmas gift! Finding out you're going to be a grandparent."

"Yes," Brennan agreed. She felt nervous and sick to her stomach. If she had these babies, would her father still come around? Would he abandon them too? Would he panic and not be able to be there for her when she needed him? Their relationship never really had been properly fixed.

"Hello!" Max shouted, stomping his boots off. It had snowed all day much to Brennan's pleasure. She enjoyed snow.

"Hi!" Angela cried, greeting him.

"You're glowing," Max noticed. "Either you got a really good present or you're pregnant." Brennan choked on her eggnog.

"Wow," Angela said. Max looked back and forth between his daughter and Angela.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked. "Are you two...?"

"Together? No," Angela laughed.

"I wouldn't care. I like you," Max smiled at Angela.

"You're adorable," Angela commented.

"Dad, we do have something to tell you," Brennan interrupted, pulling him into the living room. She looked over at Angela, unsure how to start.

"I am pregnant," Angela said.

"Hey! That's great!" Max cheered. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Angela grinned.

"The babies are mine," Brennan said quickly. "I mean, they are my egg and Booth's sperm, and Angela is our surrogate. She's like the second mother to them sort of." It took a second before Max realized what she was saying.

"You mean, my grandkids are in there?" he asked, pointing.

"Yes," Brennan nodded.

"I...I don't know what to say," Max said. "Wow. I'm a grandfather."

"Does that make you sad?" Brennan asked, trying to read his cues like Sweets was always telling her to do.

"No. It makes me incredibly happy," Max said, beaming. "Oh, come here, honey." He pulled her into a tight hug. Then he hugged Angela.

"I'm glad," Brennan said, feeling relieved.

"How did this come about?" Max asked.

"Booth left her a sperm sample, but she can't carry a child, so I told her I would do it," Angela explained. "Besides Caroline, Parker and our doctor, you are the only one to know."

"I'm honored you told me first, sort of," Max said, laughing.

"We're going to start telling people now," Brennan reassured him. "We just wanted to make sure nothing happened in the first trimester."

"Well, I'm sure everyone will be thrilled," Max smiled. "Now, how about some of that eggnog?"

 **Parker**

He sat there happily thinking about the secret babies growing in Angela's stomach. They were his half siblings, and he couldn't wait to meet them. No gift from his mother this year could make him happier. Rebecca noticed his good mood the past two months and chalked it up to the fact he had accepted Brent in their lives. She watched him now, smiling to himself, and wondered just what he was thinking. So she asked.

"What's on your mind, sweetie?"

"Just thinking about my new brother and sister," Parker answered absently. Then he froze. He had been so careful! He looked over at his mother, who looked very confused.

"You have a brother and sister I don't know about?" she asked, laughing. What a strange thing to say! Was he hallucinating? Did he have an imaginary family in his head?

"Um.." Parker trailed off.

"Should I know about this?" Brent asked, teasing.

"Parker? What are you talking about?" Rebecca pressed. She was already trying to figure out what child psychologist she could take Parker to see. Maybe Sweets? Parker hadn't truly been the same since his father's death. Was making an imaginary family a symptom of grief?

"It's a secret," Parker finally said.

"Well, we don't keep secrets in this family," Rebecca said sternly. "So you either lose your video game privileges for two months or you tell me."

"I don't need to play video games," Parker said, shaking his head.

"Son, you tell your mother now," Brent ordered.

"I'm not your son," Parker spat.

"Parker! That's enough!" Rebecca shouted. She knew she shouldn't have let him spend time with Dr. Brennan. That woman's weirdness and insolence was rubbing off on him.

"Go to your room," Brent ordered. Parker stomped up the stairs.

"I will get to the bottom of this," Rebecca said, going to the phone. She and Brennan were going to have a chat.

...

Parker had his head buried in his pillow when his mother came in.

"So I talked to Temperance," she said, sitting down beside him. "She told me everything." He twisted to look at her.

"Really?"

"Yea. Sweetie, it's admirable you wanted to keep her secret, but in the future, please don't keep that stuff from me, okay?"

"Okay," Parker lied.

"Come down for dinner when you're ready," Rebecca said. She left his room and shut the door. She felt like she was boiling inside. Brennan was going to have Booth's babies? Two of them?! It made her outraged. How dare she do that! Booth was dead. Why bring children into this world who were never going to meet their father? It was despicable. Rebecca felt angry and jealous. Parker was thrilled to have siblings was he? Well, perhaps she needed to have a discussion with Brent then. Brennan was not going to win on this one!

* * *

 **It's pretty daunting! Our Agent Booth is very special, though, not to mention clever. You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens! And please don't get ahead of us XD**

 **Quick note from FictionWriter91: No, it's not the same Church from the Expendables (as cool as that would be). I just wanted to clarify that. I just liked the name lol. Also, you might be skeptical that Booth's memory is sketchy and not complete, but it's what we're going with to make the story work. Til next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! We appreciate it very much. This chapter is mostly Brennan focused, but we will get back to our dear Booth soon. Cheers!**

* * *

 **January 2010**

Brennan and Angela stood side by side, waiting for the group to come in. It was time to tell everyone about the babies. The holidays had ended, and a new year had just begun. Brennan was feeling anxious and excited all at the same time.

"You two are here early," Cam noted, smiling. "Something going on I don't know about?"

"Well, yes actually," Brennan answered. "We have some news." She looked at Angela.

"You tell it, sweetie. It's technically your news. I'm just the carrier," Angela grinned. Brennan took in a deep breath, looking at the faces of Hodgins, Cam, and Daisy, who were looking back at her expectantly.

"I'm going to be a mother," Brennan spit out quickly. She noticed Hodgins' eyes grow wide and flick to Angela quickly, then to her stomach. She wondered how he knew.

"That's great!" Cam exclaimed. Then she grew serious. "Um...with who?"

"Yea, I didn't know you were dating," Daisy commented.

"I don't share my personal details with you," Brennan said sharply. "And I'm not dating."

"So, then, I'm lost," Cam admitted.

"I used Booth's sperm," Brennan said softly. Daisy gasped.

"He left you a sample after all? That dog!" Hodgins laughed, pumping his fist. "Good for you!"

"This is where I come in," Angela spoke up. "Brennan couldn't carry the babies, so I said I would. I'm the one who's pregnant right now."

"Oh...wow," Cam said, trying to absorb what she just heard. "That's incredible."

"We are five months along now just about," Brennan explained. "We wanted to wait to get over the first few months to make sure nothing bad would happen where we lost them."

"Oh, I was so scared about that too," Daisy piped up. "Honestly, it was, like, my worst nightmare. I wasn't going to share until five months either but Lance insisted. I know exactly what you went through, Dr. Brennan."

"No, you don't," Brennan cut her off loudly. "How could you possibly know what I was going through?"

"I..."

"Stop talking, Ms. Wick. Your mouth seems to be disconnected from you brain. You don't think before you speak," Brennan said, her voice getting louder. "You have no idea what I've been through or what I've been feeling. Don't you dare try to compare your pregnancy with mine!"

"Dr. Brennan," Daisy tried.

"You get to try again!" Brennan shouted, making the room go very quiet. "You get to try again if you lose yours, Daisy. I do not!" Brennan felt the tears then, and she whirled around and hurried away.

"Nice going," she heard Hodgins say to Daisy before she disappeared into her office, slamming the door shut behind her.

 **Angela**

"Daisy, what were you thinking?" Cam demanded once Brennan was gone. "Are you literally that stupid?"

"I...I just spit it out. I didn't really think," Daisy admitted.

"Clearly not!" Cam exclaimed. "I'm really disappointed in you, Daisy." She left to talk to Brennan. Someone had to try to make her feel better. Daisy hung her had, ashamed.

"So, that's why you're pregnant?" Hodgins asked Angela quietly. "That's really something, Angie."

"Thanks, Hodgins," she smiled. "She's my best friend, my sister. I'd do anything for her, and she'd return the favor."

"You know, it was pretty hard to keep that secret for so long," he teased. "I think I earned a reward of some kind."

"You get to be an adopted uncle," Angela said. "That's reward enough."

"True," he agreed. "If there's anything you need, please tell me, okay?"

"I will," she promised. She looked over at Daisy. "Are you still sulking?"

"I'm not sulking," Daisy objected. "I'm thinking."

"You better apologize to Brennan," Angela ordered. "Next time, use your damn brain."

"Okay," Daisy said meekly, moving away from them. She needed to call Sweets.

...

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked, opening the door. She found her sitting on the couch wiping her eyes furiously. "May I?"

"Yes, come in," Brennan replied. Cam closed the door behind her and went around to sit beside Brennan.

"How are you?" she asked.

"That's the million dollar question isn't it? That's what Booth used to say," Brennan sighed. "I'm okay."

"This whole thing must be very stressful for you," Cam noted. "I guessed there was something making you anxious, but this was a surprise."

"I just...I don't want to fail him, Cam," Brennan said suddenly.

"How would you fail him?"

"By losing them. By not raising them right. I don't know," Brennan said, rubbing her jaw.

"Them?" Cam asked, intrigued.

"Yes, we're having twins," Brennan replied.

"Twins! That's amazing!" Cam exclaimed. "Oh, Dr. Brennan, I'm so happy for you. Booth would be so happy too. I'm sure he's doing his little happy dance wherever he is right now." Brennan choked out a laugh.

"He would be, wouldn't he?"

Cam put her arm around Brennan and squeezed her tightly.

"I think this is wonderful, and I think he'd be so proud of you, Dr. Brennan. If I can help in any way, please let me know."

"Thank you, Cam," Brennan replied. She was touched by Cam's caring, but she knew Cam did care about all of them. She was just more reserved with her feelings.

...

Brennan went home to find Daisy sitting on her doorstep.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I came to apologize," Daisy said. "I was thoughtless, and I'm sorry. Of course I can't relate to you."

"Thank you," Brennan said. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Daisy hugged her tightly then.

"Oh!" Brennan grunted.

"I'm here if you need me," Daisy said, releasing her. Then she was gone. Brennan stood there wondering how this girl could keep bouncing back from being yelled at so much.

 **February 2010**

Brennan was only half listening to Cam, Arastoo, and Hodgins talking about the devil corpse in front of her. She was busy thinking about Angela. She was six months pregnant now, and Brennan was concerned about the late hours Angela was keeping trying to get work done. She felt unsure of how to approach this topic with her friend without appearing too harsh. Brennan found herself feeling stressed out and without an appetite that past few weeks. She had lost a little weight, but when Cam expressed concern, she dismissed it. Now, she couldn't seem to stomach the corpse in front of her.

"If you'll excuse me," Brennan said, taking off her gloves. "I think Arastoo can take it from here."

"Where are you going?" Cam asked.

"I just remembered I had an appointment," Brennan lied. She hurried off, not wanting a confrontation. She knew Cam had been really patient with her the past little while since she found out about the babies. She also was a good sounding board. Cam didn't get a lot of credit for being someone you could talk to, but Brennan was very grateful to have her in her corner. Brennan ended up at the Royal Diner, and she was waiting for her coffee when Daisy walked in.

"Dr. Brennan!" the girl squealed. "Hi!" She sat down across from Brennan, much to her dismay.

"Hello," she replied.

"How are the babies?" Daisy asked.

"Well, thanks."

"Good! My baby is almost ready to come out! I can't wait. We've already picked out a name. Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets."

Brennan felt her stomach clench hard, and suddenly, she was done with her coffee.

"Oh," she said.

"Is that okay?" Daisy asked. "I mean, Lance loved Booth so much, and we wanted to honor him in some way, so we decided to name our baby after him."

 _Maybe I was going to do that,_ Brennan thought. _You dumb broad why didn't you think that maybe I wanted to name my baby after the love of my life?!_

"Are you okay?" Daisy asked, reaching out to touch Brennan's hand. "You look pale."

"I am fine, Ms. Wick," Brennan said, recoiling from the touch. "Can you please leave?"

"Can I help? I know you must be sad, but I'm here for you," Daisy went on, not hearing the request to leave.

"I don't need your help," Brennan said loudly. Daisy shrank back, looking hurt.

"Okay, well, you know where to find me," she said, getting up to leave. She looked like she was straining to stand. Then suddenly, she bent over, crying out in pain.

"Daisy," Brennan said, getting up and grabbing her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I...I think..." Daisy started, gasping. "I think I just had a contraction."

"Where is Sweets?"

"At work."

"I'm going to call him to come get you," Brennan said, reaching for her phone.

"No," Daisy said, grabbing her wrist and stopping her. "He doesn't need to worry. He has worried and fussed so much this whole time that I am ready to kill him. Honest to God."

"You need to let him know..."

"Dr. Brennan, I lied. That was not my first contraction," she said, bending over in pain again.

"What?"

"It's been like this since seven this morning. I didn't want to rush to the hospital. My water broke about an hour ago."

"How close are the contractions?" Brennan demanded, looking at the clock on the wall. It was now almost five in the afternoon.

"About ten minutes," Daisy huffed.

"I think it's time you head to the hospital," Brennan advised. "And call Sweets."

"All right. You're right," Daisy said. "I'm sorry, Dr. Brennan, for being stupid."

"Let's not worry about that right now," Brennan said, helping Daisy out the door and hailing a cab. Daisy managed to get Sweets on the phone, and Brennan could hear him panicking and freaking out on the other end.

"See why I didn't call him?" Daisy said to her, covering the receiver. Brennan gave a small snort of laughter. The cab arrived just then.

"Good luck," Brennan said once Daisy was tucked inside.

"Wait! You're not coming?" Daisy asked. Brennan shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, no," she started.

"Please come," Daisy begged. "Please! I need someone rational there to help me through this. Lance will faint within the first two minutes I just know it."

"I...all right," Brennan caved. She got in beside Daisy. This was going to be interesting.

...

"I got your message," Angela said, rushing in. "I came as soon as I could."

"Hi," Daisy said. She was covered in sweat and panting. It was over an hour later, and her contractions were coming faster and harder.

"Are you okay?" Sweets asked her. "Can I get you anything."

"Lance, just shut up, okay?" Daisy said through gritted teeth.

"I think you should take a walk," Angela suggested. Sweets looked like he was going to argue, but Daisy's face made him change his mind.

"I'll be right back," he promised.

"Take forever," Daisy called after him. He was getting on her nerves.

"You ready for this?" Angela asked.

"I kind of have to be," Daisy muttered.

"It's normal to be anxious about being a mother," Brennan told her. "If it's any consolation, I think you'll make a fine mother."

"Thanks, Dr. Brennan," Daisy said, bearing down for another contraction. Angela watched, feeling a little sick.

"Still feel glad you decided to do this?" Brennan asked, noticing.

"Uh huh," Angela said. "I'll just be, uh, over there." She walked out the door and joined Sweets on the chairs alongside the wall.

"Big day," she said to him.

"Yea, and I'm freaking out," Sweets said. "I can't do this! I'm not father material. Look at me!" He gestured. Angela snorted.

"The fact that you're worrying so much says otherwise, Sweets," she told him.

"I wish Booth was here," Sweets murmured. "His strength is what I need right now."

"He is here, in spirit," Angela said. "I just know it."

"Perhaps you're right," Sweets agreed. "That is comforting."

"LANCE!" Daisy shrieked.

"That's my cue," he sighed, getting up and rushing back in. Angela sat there until Brennan came out a bit later.

"Baby time?" she asked.

"She's pushing," Brennan confirmed.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. It's childbirth, Ange, not a funeral," Brennan tried to joke. Angela gave her a look.

"I do wish Booth was here to help me, yes, but I have you," Brennan went on. "You're the next best thing."

"Aw thanks," Angela smiled, hugging her friend.

"I've been thinking of names," Brennan said.

"Yea?"

"Yea."

 _Flashback-2006_

"You seem down today," Brennan pointed out. They were taking a break from a case. It was about eight months after they started working together.

"Yea, well, it's a bummed out day for me," Booth replied, sipping his drink.

"Why's that?"

"My friend died today 18 years ago," Booth told her.

"I'm sorry," Brennan said, knowing that was the appropriate thing to say after a statement like that.

"It's all right. It was stupid, really. He was driving his motorcycle and got into an accident. Died on scene instantly. He was one of my best buddies in high school," Booth explained.

"That sounds horrible," Brennan nodded. "What was his name?"

"Liam," Booth answered. "His name was Liam."

 _Present_

"I want to name the boy Liam," Brennan said. "In the namesake of one of Booth's close friends from high school who died."

"That's really sweet, Brennan," Angela said. "I love it."

"I want to name the girl Lindsay," Brennan continued. "Because in university, one of my classmates was murdered by a jealous ex boyfriend. I wasn't quite best friends with her, but we did spend time together and know one another. She was very sweet, very kind. She left an imprint on me, and I always loved her name."

"Done," Angela said instantly. "I love them both." She squeezed Brennan's hand in hers.

"I'm glad," Brennan said.

"They're like ghost babies," Angela commented, realizing.

"Ghost babies?"

"Yea. Well, their father and the people who's names you want to use. They're ghosts."

"Ange..."

"All right, so you don't believe in them, but I do," Angela said.

Brennan didn't want to admit it, but she kind of liked the term.

...

"We did it," Sweets said after over an hour. "We're parents."

"Congratulations," Angela said, hugging him. He looked exhausted but happy.

"Can we come in?" Brennan asked.

"Of course," Sweets said, moving aside. Brennan saw Daisy holding a little bundle.

"Meet Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets," Daisy said happily.

"He's adorable," Angela gushed. "Good job, sweetie."

"He's perfect," Brennan told her.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Daisy told her seriously. Sweets stood to the side, watching. Brennan met his eyes and knew what he was thinking. He wished Booth was there too.

* * *

 **Note from FictionWriter91: I just wanted to say that I'm using Lindsay as a name for the same reason that Brennan is. It's a true story, sadly. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her and wish that life hadn't been so cruel to her. To Lindsay, the kindest most caring person I've ever met *raises a glass***


	7. Chapter 7

**May 2010**

Booth was clenching his rifle tightly in his hand. It was taking time, making an escape plan with Cooper. They had to be ultra cautious and not give anything away. In the meantime, Booth was left taking out targets he no longer felt needed to be taken out. He hoped God would forgive him for all of this. He knew God had sacrificed His son for the greater good, but Booth knew he couldn't sacrifice Parker. He just couldn't. Every time he came close to thinking of a way to save Parker, it would become unrealistic, and Booth knew he was trapped here despite all the continued planning he was doing with Cooper. He knew Cooper could sense it too. He refused to give up hope, though. Someone somewhere had to help him. He just needed to know who to contact. Booth also wanted to know why there was a woman with brilliant green-blue eyes plaguing his dreams. He felt as though he knew her, but he couldn't think of a time where he had met her. He had weird dreams about a psychologist too, but Booth knew he'd never seen a psychologist in his life, so he dismissed that as nonsense. Parker was still not writing him back, so Booth now knew for certain that Church was not sending his letters. This made Booth suspicious. He wanted to use a computer, but Church always seemed to know where he was at all times and what he was doing. Using a computer was absolutely off limits unless it was theirs in their cabin, and Booth knew it was a controlled internet. Something somewhere had to give.

 **November 2010**

Booth was looking at the note in his hands, asking him to be here at this restaurant. It was from Rachel. He figured it was another target request. When she arrived, she sat down a table away from him carefully.

"Don't look at me," she said when he went to face her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Just trust me," she replied. He looked straight ahead instead. She sighed.

"Why did you summon me here?" Booth asked.

"Always to the point, aren't you?" she laughed.

"It's how I'm still alive," Booth answered.

"Well, since you asked, I will answer," she said. "I do not agree with what Church is doing." As startled as he was by this, Booth still didn't look at her as per her request.

"Then why do you go along with it?" Booth asked.

"Same as you. I had a family to protect," Rachel answered simply. Booth picked up on the past tense.

"And now?"

"I no longer have a family, so the obligation to help Church is gone. He can do whatever he wants to me. He's already taken away everything I love," Rachel said softly.

"I'm sorry," Booth said.

"It's my fault. I questioned Church when I shouldn't have," she responded. Booth waited a beat before asking his next question.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to get out of here, and you still have a son. I have connections. I can protect him," Rachel urged.

"Can you really?" Booth said, sarcastically.

"I can," she said more emphatically. He met her eyes then. They were on fire.

"Okay," he agreed. "You can help me."

"First thing's first," she said, sliding over an envelope towards him. "You need to see this." She stood up then, heading out the door. Booth opened the envelope slowly, pulling out the piece of paper. He stared, not believing his eyes.

 **Seeley Booth: February 5, 1971 to May 7, 2009**

 **Loved by All**

 **Wonderful Father**

 **Best Friend**

His photo glared up at him. He read the poem about being in a better place and no longer suffering. He turned it over and saw nothing on the back. He was dead? That's why Parker was not writing him back. Church didn't send the letters because his son believed he was dead. What a cruel, horrible, satanic thing to do. Booth was beyond furious. Church was going to pay. He needed to wait for Rachel to stick to her word. Then he was going after his next and last target.

 **February 2011**

Booth almost gave up hope when Rachel finally gave him the word that morning. Parker was being supervised by trusted friends. Out of sight, of course. No one would be able to touch him. Booth wanted proof of this, so Rachel let him talk to the men firsthand. It made him feel slightly better.

"Church will be alone this afternoon," she told him. "You can take your shot then."

"Thank you," Booth said. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"What I do best," she replied. "Disappear."

...

Booth told Cooper the plan, and they both geared up and headed towards the abandoned building. When they got there, however, Church was nowhere to be found.

"She two timing us?" Cooper asked, afraid. He hadn't trusted Rachel at all despite Booth's promise she was on their side.

"No," Booth shook his head. Suddenly, Cooper was yanked back, choking, and Booth swung to see Church holding a gun to Cooper's head.

"Stand down," Church ordered, gripping Cooper tightly. "Or Cooper here dies."

"Don't," Cooper begged Booth. "Get out of here. Don't worry about me. I have nothing. You have everything."

"Shut up!" Church bellowed.

"I'm not letting you die, Coop," Booth said, his gun still aimed at Church. He knew that Church would kill Cooper anyway even if Booth did stand down. At least he had a gun in his hand and had a better chance of saving Cooper.

"I know what you're thinking," Church said. "But remember, I'm not the only one. After I die, another will take my place. Your son will never be safe. Stand down, Booth. You can't possibly beat this."

"Watch me," Booth said. Rachel was dragged in by another one of Church's goons just then, and Booth's heart sank. So Church had known all along. She simply stared at Booth with a resonated look on her face when Church aimed his gun at her and fired.

"NO!" Booth shouted. Rachel fell, clutching her chest, still staring at Booth. She didn't look scared. Just sad. Then she was gone. He wondered how quickly his bodyguards for Parker were going to bite the dust.

"I'm not stupid," Church hissed. "Now, the whole world will know you killed her, an innocent senator. You'll never be free." His goon advanced. Cooper quickly pulled a maneuver that freed himself, and he shot Church while Booth shot the goon. In the silence that followed, Booth only said one word.

"Run."

 **March 2011**

Booth didn't know why or how, but he somehow remembered his friend Aldo from the war. He also remembered where his friend lived. He and Cooper had been on the run for a month, and they knew they were being hunted. Booth also knew who was hunting him, and as brave as he tried to feel, he was a little worried.

"You know this guy is solid?" Cooper asked as they headed to Aldo's place.

"Yea. He's saved my life a few times," Booth replied. "Aldo will definitely save us now." Cooper sucked his teeth.

"I hope you're right, man. I'm so tired of being shot at," Cooper complained.

"This will end. I promise," Booth said. He worried about Parker. He kept scanning the papers, but nowhere did it say that a young boy had been murdered. His son was safe. He guessed Rachel's help was still active or he was just extremely lucky. Maybe there wasn't anyone after Church to take over. Maybe it had all been a way to make Booth remain under his control. Booth wasn't sure, but after a recent close call, he knew Broadsky was after him. He knew Broadsky was another hitman, and he was very good. Booth was going to make sure that Broadsky never killed another person again. He had to because it was his own life at stake.

 **April 2011**

Broadsky hummed to himself as he cleaned his sniper rifle. Seeley Booth was going to be executed today. He knew where he was hiding. Granted, it had taken him a while to find the man again. Booth was tough and extra sneaky, but Broadsky had figured him out. Aldo couldn't hide Booth forever. Broadsky had been furious that the FBI had managed to protect Parker Booth from being killed, so he put his focus back onto Booth. He would deal with the kid later. Church had specific orders written, and even though the man was dead, Broadsky still obeyed orders.

...

"So, Broadsky is coming for you. I heard through mutual friends he knows where you are," Aldo said, setting down the mug in front of Booth. Cooper was still sleeping.

"He won't get me," Booth replied. "I'll be leaving here as soon as I can."

"You can't hide from the CIA forever, Booth," Aldo said. "It's not hard to kill a dead man."

"I've done pretty good so far for the last two months haven't I?" Booth asked.

"Still, they're relentless. You killed two of their men and an innocent senator. They'll hang you for that."

"Aldo, answer me this," Booth said. "What did I do after the army? I can't remember. I've tried so hard, but it eludes me. I feel like I'm forgetting something." Aldo stared at him.

"You're kidding," he said.

"No, I'm not. What did I do? Was it construction? A salesman? A lawyer? What?"

"Booth, you're FBI," Aldo said. Booth sat there, thunderstruck.

"I'm what?" he asked.

"You're with the FBI. You're an agent. A dead agent, I might add," Aldo said.

"I gotta go there," Booth said, standing up quickly. "Cooper! Let's go!"

"Wazzgoinon?" Cooper asked groggily. Booth nudged him.

"Get up. We have to go."

"He found us?"

"Yea. And I found out I'm FBI. This is going to end right now," Booth said. Cooper sat up boltright.

"You're FBI? Damn. Church knew what he was doing bringing you aboard. He hated the FBI with a passion. What better way to screw them over than to take one of their best agents," Cooper commented. He hopped out of bed and grabbed his bag. They always slept ready to run. Pajamas were a thing of the past.

"You sure it's going to be as easy as that?" Aldo asked.

"I'm sure. How can I be blamed for murder when I'm dead? FBI won't be looking for me, and the CIA can't admit that they did this. Thanks for everything," Booth said, hugging his friend.

"Stay safe," Aldo said. Cooper bumped his fist on the way by.

"Freedom!" he started singing as they walked away. Aldo just shook his head. He had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be Brennan's version of this timeline, so no fear! You will have answers about Parker and get to read about the birth of the twins :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Small warning: This is an emotional chapter.**

* * *

 **February 2010**

Angela had gone for some water after congratulating Sweets and Daisy on their little son. She was grinning ear to ear when she was suddenly overcome by horrible cramps.

"Oh!" she cried out, grabbing at the wall to steady herself. The pain was strong, and she felt a very odd sensation.

"Miss?" a nurse asked.

"Oh my God! Oh my God, no!" Angela cried.

"Ange?" Brennan called, hearing her cries. "What's happening?"

"I...I don't know. Oh, it hurts! God, it hurts!" she shrieked.

"Get Dr. Wilson," Brennan commanded the nurse. She led Angela the emergency room where they were triaged very quickly. Angela was soon lying in a bed whimpering in pain with Brennan clutching her hand when Dr. Wilson showed up.

"What's happening?" Brennan asked him. She felt like crying. She couldn't lose her children. Not now. Not this close to the end.

"Let me have a look," Dr. Wilson said, snapping his gloves on. Angela groaned in pain as he did his examination. His glove came back with blood on it. Brennan felt like fainting.

"Wh-what's that?" Angela asked.

"You are having a miscarriage," Dr. Wilson said grimly.

"NO!" Brennan screamed. How could this be happening?!

"I need you to relax, Dr. Brennan," Dr. Wilson urged. "It appears only one of the babies is coming out not both."

"How is that even possible?!" Angela shrieked.

"It happens sometimes that a twin will miscarry in the second trimester," Dr. Wilson tried to explain.

"But I did everything right," Angela cried.

"It doesn't mean you did anything wrong. Sometimes nature just takes its course."

"This can't be happening," Brennan moaned. She was rocking back and forth. She had had her heart set on two babies, not one. She couldn't watch as Dr. Wilson extracted the fetus. It seemed like forever before he spoke again.

"Angela, you are a high risk pregnancy right now. You need to remain on bedrest until possibly the due date."

"W-what?"

"You will risk losing the other baby if you do not stay down," Dr. Wilson warned.

"Is the other baby okay?" Brennan asked, her voice a whisper.

"I am going to do an ultrasound in half an hour. Angela, I need you to drink some water okay?"

"Okay," Angela replied. She was speechless. Once Dr. Wilson was gone, she looked at Brennan. "I'm so sorry."

"Ange, it's not your fault."

"But it is. I'm their home. I failed them. I failed you."

"No, you didn't," Brennan argued. "Now, drink up."

"How am I going to work while on bedrest?"

"Don't even think about that right now."

"But the cases..."

"We will figure it out. Ange, you need to stop stressing. It's hurting the baby," Brennan urged. She winced inside at the non-plural word she just used. After thirty minutes, Dr. Wilson returned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I just lost a baby. What do you think?" Angela snapped.

"Yes, anger is a normal response," Dr. Wilson said. He prepared the ultra sound. "Okay, let's check on your baby." Brennan gripped the bedrail so hard she felt pain. She looked at the screen, noticing something. It puzzled her. It puzzled Dr. Wilson too.

"This is...interesting," he said, his brow furrowed.

"What? What's going on?" Angela asked, looking back and forth between him and Brennan, who had moved closer to the screen.

"There's still two babies," she whispered. She turned to Dr. Wilson. "But how can this be? We were having twins..."

Dr. Wilson rubbed his face hard. Then he sighed.

"It would appear that I made a mistake," he said.

"A mistake?" Angela repeated.

"Yes. This can also happen sometimes."

"What?! For the love of God, tell me what you're talking about!" Angela shouted.

"You...you had triplets," Dr. Wilson told them. Angela stared at him.

"How the hell did you miss a third baby?" she asked.

"It happens," Dr. Wilson said defensively. "The third fetus sometimes is hidden by one of the others, and it goes unnoticed. Sometimes women have had this surprise during delivery. It's not uncommon."

"But it's not common either," Angela pointed out. She was furious.

"I admit I made an error. I am deeply sorry, but you still must remain on bed rest until the other two are born. You are very high risk, do you understand me?" Dr. Wilson said gravely.

"We understand," Brennan answered. He left after putting away the ultrasound equipment, and Angela unleashed.

"How the hell did this happen?! We had triplets?!"

"Ange, it's okay."

"It's not okay!"

"We only ever thought we had two."

"But three would have been better! Sweetie! Why aren't you more upset?!"

"I...I don't know," Brennan admitted, sinking into the chair. It was all so shocking to her right now. She wasn't fully processing. Angela ranted and raved on, but Brennan stopped listening. When Angela started crying, that's when she snapped back to the present.

"Ange, it's okay," she soothed.

"No, it's not. I lost one of your babies," Angela cried.

"Our babies. And it's not your fault. Sometimes a fetus miscarries because they were sick," Brennan explained. "It's nothing you did."

"Are you guys okay?" Sweets asked, coming into the room. "We just heard..."

"We'll be okay. It was quite a shock," Brennan told him.

"I'm so sorry," he started.

"It's okay. It turns out that we were having triplets. The one fetus had gone unnoticed until now." Brennan recalled hearing Dr. Wilson say something about it being a girl. She hoped she was still getting a girl and a boy, but she'd take anything right now.

"Wow. How does that even get missed?" Sweets asked. Brennan gave him a warning look, but it was too late. Angela launched into her ranting again. Once she was finished, Sweets hugged them both.

"We will help in any way we can," he promised. Then he was gone.

"I can't lie in a bed for three months," Angela moaned.

"I know it's not ideal, but it needs to be done," Brennan said, smoothing her friend's hair. She was still shaken from everything that happened, and she didn't even want to think about the potential of losing another baby.

 **April 5, 2010**

Brennan was sipping her coffee quietly. Angela was sleeping in her guest room, where Brennan made her stay after the incident almost two months ago. She had insisted on working, so Hodgins had helped Brennan bring some of Angela's equipment and set it up for her. Angela declared she needed to do something to keep her from going crazy. Hodgins had spent more time with Angela recently too, and Brennan wondered if they were rekindling their relationship. She kept her nose out of it, though. It wasn't her business. They had one more month to go before the babies were due, and Brennan hoped against hope that everything would go well.

"Brennan!" Angela shouted suddenly. Brennan got up immediately and rushed down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked, fearful. Angela's eyes were wide.

"I...I don't know. I'm having pains," Angela said.

"What kind of pains?"

"I don't know. It's too early for labor, but it feels different than when I miscarried."

"Could be Braxton Hicks contractions," Brennan said. "They imitate labor."

"I think we should go to the hospital to make sure," Angela urged.

"Okay," Brennan agreed. She helped her friend get up and get ready. They arrived at the hospital in twenty minutes. Brennan had called Dr. Wilson on the way, and he promised to meet them there. The nurses set them up into a room, and they waited.

"How are we doing?" Dr. Wilson asked, coming in finally.

"We're not sure," Brennan answered.

"I think I'm in labor," Angela told him.

"Well, let me have a look," Dr. Wilson said. He bent to examine her. After a moment, he raised his head again.

"What?" Brennan asked, seeing his face.

"You are indeed in labor," he said.

"But...we have another month to go!" Brennan cried.

"Sometimes twins come early," Dr. Wilson told her. "Nothing to worry about. Okay, Angela, let's get you ready for birth shall we?"

…..

"Hey, honey," Max said, coming to a skidding halt in front of her. He had received her message and had hurried as quickly as he could. "How is she?"

"She is seven centimeters dilated," Brennan told him.

"Almost there then," Max said. He got comfortable. "I remember when your mom had Russ. Boy, I was terrified."

"Of what?"

"Of failing as a father. I almost did, didn't I?"

"Dad, don't. Not right now," Brennan said.

"Right, right. Why dig up old events?"

"Dr. Brennan?" a nurse said, poking her head out the delivery room door. "She's ready."

"Good luck, honey," Max said, squeezing her hand.

….

"Ange? Angela!" Brennan said frantically. Her friend's eyes were rolling back into her head.

"Dr. Brennan, you need to leave," Dr. Wilson ordered. "Now."

"But!"

"NOW."

Brennan was ushered to the door as nurses ran around Angela. They snapped oxygen on her, and the wailing of machines was making Brennan want to throw up.

"What's happening?" Hodgins asked, seeing her come out. "Are they here?" Max, Cam, Sweets, and Daisy were there too.

"Something's wrong," Brennan answered.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked, afraid.

"I...I don't know. One baby was out, and Angela was pushing the second when she passed out."

"She passed out?!" Hodgins asked, freaking out.

"They told me to leave," Brennan said, her voice shaking. Max put his arm around her, trying to comfort.

"Oh my God," Daisy said, covering her mouth. She looked at Sweets, who looked very scared. Their son was with her mother, but they were both thinking that it could have been Daisy in Angela's position right now. Brennan paced anxiously. If Angela died in childbirth she'd never forgive herself. After what felt like hours, Dr. Wilson finally came out. He looked exhausted.

"You have two healthy babies," he told her. "A boy and a girl."

"What about Angela?" Brennan asked. She was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"She's fine. She's resting and sleeping it off."

"What happened to her?"

"Her body went into distress, but we were able to revive her. She'll be just fine."

"Oh thank God," Cam breathed, clutching her chest. Hodgins was crying. Sweets and Daisy hugged each other.

"Can I see her?"

"Not yet. She's recovering. You can, however, go see your babies," Dr. Wilson smiled. Brennan felt woozy suddenly, but she followed him to the nursery.

"Are they okay?" she asked.

"A little on the small side, but they're just fine," he promised. He patted her back as she watched the nurses wrap them up for her. "Congratulations, Dr. Brennan." She didn't even notice him leave as they helped her get situated so she could hold both babies at the same time. She immediately saw Booth in Liam's eyes. Lindsay had hers. She felt her throat tighten.

"Hi, babies," she whispered. "You're home."

 **Angela**

She opened her eyes to see Hodgins standing there.

"Hi," she said. She felt groggy.

"Hey," he said back. "You're okay?"

"I think so. What happened?"

"You went into distress and passed out," he told her.

"The babies...!"

"They're wonderful. Dr. B is with them now. I just had to be here with you," he said, taking her hand. She smiled at him.

"I'm so glad they're okay."

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said. "Look, what I said before..."

"I want it too," she cut him off. He was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. This...this close call has made me realize that life is short. Hodgins, I love you."

"I love you too."

He hugged her tightly and kissed her. Angela felt warm inside. She had felt their relationship returning slowly in the past two months, but it was very clear to her now how she felt.

"Hi," Brennan said. She came into the room holding one baby with Cam following holding the other baby. Max, Sweets and Daisy trailed in behind her.

"Oh my God," Angela said, reaching. Brennan slid the baby boy into her arms. "Hi, Liam." Angela touched his nose softly.

"He looks just like Booth," Hodgins noted.

"I know," Brennan nodded, trying not to cry. She wished Booth was here right now. Her heart hurt thinking about him. She took Lindsay from Cam and distracted herself. She was going to give these babies a wonderful life.

* * *

 **You learn something new every day. We didn't know that the triplet is sometimes missed until birth or could be miscarried in the second trimester. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**November 2010**

The cry of a baby woke Brennan up. She crawled out of bed and made her way down to the nursery. It was Liam. He was the crier out of the two of them. She picked him up and took him to the kitchen where she started to heat up his formula. They were seven months old now, and Angela had finally weaned them off of breastfeeding. It made things easier, and Angela was ready to live back in her apartment. She would stay a few nights of the week with them, though. She joked that she was their second mother after all and someone needed to make sure Brennan didn't make them become too much of scientists before they could walk.

"Hi, baby," she whispered, propping Liam up so he was comfortable. He snuggled into her neck. She rocked slowly, feeling him eventually get heavier again with sleep. He was already changing his looks. Brennan noticed this from looking at pictures from when he was a newborn to looking at him now. He was starting to look like her more, and Lindsay was getting some of Booth's features. Brennan had never met his mother, so she concluded that perhaps Lindsay shared some of her looks as well. Brennan rested her head on the back of the rocking chair, thinking. Booth would have been so thrilled to have twins. Her heart felt heavy. Thinking about Booth was something she couldn't stop, even though it did break her heart all over again every single time. When she knew Liam was finally back to sleep, she got up and returned him to his crib. She stood over them both and watched as their little chests rose and fell, fists clenched and eyelids twitching from dreams. She had placed the cribs side by side so they could see each other. Angela had suggested it really. After feeling like she was going to fall asleep standing up, Brennan returned to her room and curled back into bed.

...

"Can I hold her?" Parker asked. It was the next day, and he was visiting his half siblings much to Rebecca's chagrin. Brennan and Rebecca hadn't fully spoken to each other since she learned Brennan was having Booth's babies via surrogacy.

"Sure," Brennan said, finishing putting a new diaper on Lindsay and helping Parker hold her right as he sat on the couch. He giggled as he looked at his little sister.

"She's so small," he said. "And dainty."

"If she's anything like me or your father, she will grow out of dainty and become tough," Brennan laughed. She scooped Liam and sat down beside Parker.

"Do you think he can see us?" Parker asked, referring to Booth.

"I like to think he can," Brennan nodded. "He'd be proud of you being such a good big brother."

"I love them," Parker said solemnly. "I will always be the best brother they could ask for."

"I know you will," Brennan said, leaning to kiss the side of his head. Parker smiled. He wished his mom wasn't so angry about the whole thing. He remembered what she had said when the twins were born. She'd called them freaks because they were conceived in a completely unnatural way. Parker didn't understand what she meant by that, but he tried to let it go. He smiled down at Lindsay, who gurgled and batted at his chin, making him laugh. She was his favorite, but he didn't want to admit that out loud. He loved Liam just as much, but there was something about having a sister that felt more special. He couldn't wait for them to grow up so he could play with them.

 **February 2011**

Brennan was anxiously awaiting the end of the day. She wanted to see Liam and Lindsay. People could say what they wanted about her, but she wasn't a cold, steely eyed person. She loved those babies with all her heart, and since their birth, she was finding herself a little softer about certain things. Right now, though, she was staring at the body of a man who had three wives, and those three wives were all sisters. She could only imagine what Booth would say if he was standing there beside her right now.

"Hey, so we still on for tonight?" Angela asked.

"Of course," Brennan nodded. She loved spending time with Angela and the babies together. She removed her gloves and turned to Wendell.

"I can take it from here," he said before she even asked. She smiled. Angela and her walked out together, discussing what they were going to do that night. Then, they saw Parker with his mother. Rebecca looked angry.

"What is the big idea?" she snapped, seeing Brennan and storming up to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Having my son followed? Are you trying to 'get' me for something? What the hell are you trying to pull?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Brennan said, confused.

"Yea, back off," Angela said, getting aggressive. "You have no right to just start yelling at us."

"Mom, let's go," Parker said, pulling on Rebecca's arm.

"I'm looking into this," Rebecca snarled. "This isn't over." She whirled away, hauling Parker with her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Angela asked, looking at Brennan.

"I have no idea."

...

Parker regretted telling his mother anything. It had started at school. He noticed two men in suits and ties who looked like part of the secret service gang watching him from outside the fence in the playground. He noticed them again later when he was waiting for his mother to pick him up. In the grocery store after, they were there again. That's when he'd pointed them out. Rebecca had become furious. That's when she decided to find Temperance and unleash on her. Parker noticed the men in a car watching the whole thing, but he kept it to himself. For some reason, he felt oddly calm about it as though they were keeping him safe from something. He just didn't know from what.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Rebecca said once they were home. "But I mean it, I will get to the bottom of it."

"I haven't seen them again," Parker lied. They were in fact on the street across from their home right now.

"You haven't?"

"No. I think I imagined them the third time," Parker said.

"Seriously, Parker?"

"I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head. Rebecca growled in frustration.

"Go to your room and think about the consequences of making stuff up," she told him. He went without a word. Rebecca settled a hand on her abdomen then, feeling the rustling inside. She had wanted to tell him the good news that night, but she didn't think he'd be very receptive after this little episode. Perhaps another night.

 **March 2011**

Brennan and Angela were playing with the babies when a knock came on Brennan's door.

"I got it," Brennan said, getting up. Angela was trying to sketch Lindsay, but she was wriggling too much. She opened the door and found a teary eyed Parker standing there.

"Parker?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Mom's having a baby," he blurted out.

"What?" Brennan said, surprised. She led him inside where he explained to both of them how her mother was going to have a baby that summer.

"I don't want it," Parker cried. He looked over at the twins. "I already have another brother and sister. I don't want anymore, especially because Captain Fantastic is the father." Angela snorted but worked to turn it into a cough.

"I understand that you're upset," Brennan soothed. "But no matter whose baby it is, they're still your brother or sister."

"I won't love that baby like I do these ones," Parker said adamantly. He crossed his arms for effect.

"That's sweet, but..." Brennan started.

"She did it on purpose! She said these babies were freaks and that hers were done the 'right way' whatever that means," Parker said.

"Why that little..." Angela said, getting up. She was furious.

"Ange, relax," Brennan ordered. "Does she know where you are, Parker?"

"No. Let her worry," Parker huffed. "I don't care."

"Well, as an adult, I have to tell her you're safe at least," Brennan said, pulling out her phone.

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, Parker. I know you're angry, but you still shouldn't worry your mother like this."

"Fine," he grumbled. He reached out and let Lindsay grab his finger. A small smile came to his face then. Brennan didn't relay to him the amount of swear words his mother had sent back in her reply text. She hadn't realized how bitter Rebecca was over the twins being born. Perhaps they needed to have a chat soon.

 **April 5, 2011**

"My grandbabies are one years old," Max said, looking at them fondly. They were gurgling back up at him. He was lying on the living room floor playing with them. Lindsay was trying to crawl of course. She was the first one to try. Liam had sitting up mastered, but he had yet tried to crawl. He wasn't as vocal as Lindsay was either. He was the more docile baby. Brennan worried about him a little. Angela tried to reassure her that everything was fine and normal, but Brennan couldn't help but feel something was brewing with her little man.

"Happy Birthday!" Hodgins called, coming in with the cake.

"I don't see why we are doing this," Brennan said. "They have no idea what's going on and will have no memory of this when they're older."

"Bren, just go with it, okay?" Angela laughed.

"Sorry we're late," Sweets said, coming in with Daisy in tow with Seeley in her arms. He had turned one in February and had a full head of hair on him now. He looked a lot like Sweets. There was a kind of psychologist look to him, which made Brennan want to giggle every time baby Seeley gave someone his one eyebrow scrutinizing look.

"I think it's sweet," Cam said. She was keeping an eye on her phone as she was trying to date a gynecologist who rarely had free time for a proper date. When he said go time, it was go time.

"It is sweet," Angela said, snapping pictures of the twins with Max. Her ring was shining in the light. She and Hodgins had gotten married a few months earlier in a jail cell, which Brennan still couldn't begin to imagine, but she was happy for her friend all the same. It was about time in her opinion. She looked at her babies and couldn't help but feel a swell of love followed by a wave of sadness. Booth was missing their first birthday.

"I hope you're watching," she whispered. She just wanted to see his smile one more time. Just one more time. Her phone rang then, and she answered quickly.

"Temperance!" Parker's voice was hysterical.

"Parker? Where are you? What's wrong?!" she said. Everyone looked at her anxiously.

"Someone's trying to hurt me!" he cried. He sounded like he was running.

"What do you mean?"

"Please help!"

"Call for help," Brennan ordered Cam, who obliged right away.

"Where are you?" Brennan asked Parker. He gave her his location, and Cam sent the agents she called there.

"I'll stay with the twins," Hodgins offered. Angela, Cam, Sweets, and Daisy stayed as well. Max was already on his feet. This situation was something he could handle well. Brennan was already hurrying to the door. When they reached the FBI building, they found Parker crying in an office with three agents hovering around him.

"What's happened?" Brennan asked.

"A well known hitman sniper just tried to kill your son," the one agent said.

"He's not my...nevermind," Brennan dismissed. "Did you get the guy?!"

"No. He got away, but we need to get this boy into protective custody."

"What?"

"I'm here!" Rebecca shrieked, coming into view. "Parker, baby!" She scooped him into her arms where he continued to sob.

"You sure protective custody is gonna help?" Max asked.

"Dad, stay out of it," Brennan ordered.

"This man is very, very dangerous," the second agent said. "Parker is at very high risk."

"We're talking relocation," the third agent chimed in. Brennan stared.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving the twins!" Parker shouted.

"He has siblings?" the first agent asked, concerned.

"Well...yes," Brennan answered.

"They're at just as high of a risk," he went on. "You are all going to need to relocate."

"This is insane! I can't just up and move from my home," Brennan said, disgruntled.

"Tempe, think of your babies," Max said urgently. "They need to be safe."

"But...but..."

"Ma'am, you don't have a choice," the second agent said.

"Where are we going?" Rebecca asked. Brennan groaned inwardly. Wherever she went, that horrible woman was coming too.

"We will work on that," the third agent said. "We will escort you home and you can pack whatever you need."

"We're leaving tonight?" Brennan asked, outraged.

"Look, Broadsky is out there. He missed his shot, and he will take another one," the first agent said roughly. "For your protection and this boy's protection, you need to get out of D.C. for a while."

"How long?"

"Until we find Broadsky."

"This is insane," Brennan said again.

"Come on," Max said. Two agents followed them out while two others followed Parker and Rebecca to their home. Once they returned, the others were shocked to see the agents with them.

"What's going on?" Sweets asked.

"We are going into protective custody," Brennan said.

"What?!" Angela exclaimed.

"Someone is trying to murder Parker. They want us to relocate for everyone's safety," Brennan explained. She started packing. Angela stood there, astounded.

"Well, I'm coming too," she said.

"You are?"

"Yes! Bren, we agreed I was the second mother to those little angels. I'm coming with you."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Brennan said, relieved. It would make living in the same place as Rebecca more bearable.

"I'll stay here while you're gone," Max assured her. "I'd come too, but it might look too suspicious if we all go."

"I don't expect this to be long," Brennan said to Cam, who was starting to stress about losing her best workers.

"Just come back," Cam made her promise.

"We will."

* * *

 **Okay, folks. So we are finally caught up with Booth's timeframe. You will see him again in the next chapter. Yes, Brennan is going away for a while, but it contributes to the story. Never fear, they will have a reunion eventually!**


	10. Chapter 10

**We know you're all very anxious to have Booth and Brennan reunite (we are too!), and it will happen! We promise. It's just not going to happen quite yet. There are some things we've got planned before they get reunited. Thank you for sticking with this story!**

* * *

 **April 22, 2011**

Booth had no idea where he was going, but at the same time, it all felt so familiar. Cooper was following him, and when the FBI building came into view, Booth suddenly stopped, causing Cooper to crash into him.

"Whoa! You okay?" Cooper asked, collecting himself from nearly falling over.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Booth admitted. He swiveled to face Cooper. "I mean, I'm dead. I can't just walk right in there. Everyone will freak out. It will take away our attention on what's important: Broadsky."

"Soo...what do we do?" Cooper asked. He looked around nervously, expecting Broadsky to jump out at them.

"I say we lure this guy ourselves and take him out," Booth said.

"And what, you stay dead?"

"No. Once Broadsky is gone, I will come back to life," Booth promised. Lately he had been experiencing glitches of images, and now he was realizing they had to be memories. There was always the same woman in them too, and her eyes haunted him.

"I'm with you, mate," Cooper said. "I have nothing, remember? Church took it all away from me."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Booth asked.

"Not right now. I'd rather get off the street and out of plain view first," Cooper pointed out.

"Right," Booth said. They made their way to an abandoned building and went inside. It was time to make a new plan.

 **Brennan**

Florida. That's where the geniuses at the FBI sent them to live. Brennan felt even more frustrated that she wasn't allowed to contact anyone back at home either. It made her even more glad that Angela and Hodgins had come with her. The best part was Rebecca was living in a different house than theirs, so she didn't have to see or talk to her if she didn't want to. Parker spent all his time with them, which Brennan could only imagine was infuriating Rebecca even more. Brent was always off fishing. He didn't make much of an effort for family time at this present moment. He was angry for having to relocate, which Brennan was annoyed with as Parker was just as much his son in an adopted way, so he should want his safety and his own safety along with Rebecca and their unborn baby's. Brennan didn't understand Brent at all.

"There," Angela said, showing her the finished drawing. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing, Ange," Brennan said, taking it. Angela had drawn the twins with Max she had taken on their birthday right before everything became chaotic and messy.

"Liam certainly looks more like you every day," Angela noted. "I also detected a grin on Lindsay's face that looked an awful like the one Booth used to give you."

"Yes, she is becoming much like her father," Brennan agreed.

"I have to give you credit for staying so strong all the time," Angela said, taking her hand in hers.

"I have to. There is no choice," Brennan told her. "If I'm not strong, then I can't look after the twins. I need to be there for them."

"And you are," Angela assured her.

"Thanks," Brennan smiled at her. She laughed as Parker tried to teach Lindsay how to play patty cake. Liam was watching, fascinated. Brennan wanted this whole nightmare to go away so she could return home. She hoped it wouldn't be too long.

 **Five Months Later**

 **Booth**

Broadsky was turning out to be more of a pain in the ass than anything. Booth and Cooper had been on the run and trying to bring the guy down for five months now, and they'd only had three chances so far. Broadsky did not play well with others, and he did not show his sniveling face very often. Booth had had a very close call on one of the times, and he wasn't about to have that happen again.

"This is insane," Cooper said, collapsing onto the chair. They were in a different motel room. Cooper had emptied his bank account as soon as he was able to since he was technically still alive. They had hightailed it to a different city after that to avoid anyone asking questions and moved around from there. Booth had no idea if he and Cooper were on a CIA watchlist besides Broadsky's, and they didn't want to risk it.

"I know. I wish I had more help," Booth said, running his hands through his hair.

"You could get help," Cooper pointed out.

"No, no. We already talked about that."

"I know, but we're dying out here, Booth. This guy is a professional."

"I'm a professional too," Booth snapped. "We will get him. He can't play chicken much longer. I think we need to bait him."

"I'm confused as to what we've been doing so far," Cooper said sarcastically.

"We haven't been doing it right," Booth said, getting an idea. "This should work better." He filled Cooper in on his plan. If this didn't work, then Booth wasn't sure what else to do.

 **Brennan**

She was sitting quietly, watching the rain fall. She missed home. She missed her job. She hated that they were stuck here waiting for someone to tell them it was okay to come home. How long did it take to find someone who was trying to hurt them? If it was her, they'd be in custody already. If Booth was alive...

"Stop it," she told herself, banging the heel of her hand on her forehead. When was she going to stop thinking about him every second of every day?

"BREN!" Angela shouted. "Bren, get in here!"

Brennan leaped to her feet and rushed to the living room where Angela was watching stare at Lindsay with a shocked expression on her face. Then, Brennan realized why.

"Oh my," she said, gasping. Lindsay was standing all on her own with no help. Liam was observing from his sitting position. They were 17 months old now, and Brennan knew this day was coming. Lindsay had been crawling for the past five months and pulling herself up the past few weeks. Liam was crawling now too, but he didn't have much of an interest in standing yet. She tried not to be concerned. Dr. Wilson had transferred their file to a doctor in Florida so they could have regular check ups. The doctor had assured her he was fine.

"Come on, baby," Angela murmured. "Come on. Walk for the mamas."

Brennan chuckled a little. Hodgins had dubbed them The Mamas, and it had stuck. Lindsay sucked on her fingers for a moment, giving Brennan a mischievous look before taking her first step. Then another. And another.

"Ooohh!" Angela squealed, holding her arms out. Lindsay tottered into them, collapsing into Angela's arms as soon as she reached them. Angela smothered her in kisses and praises. Brennan got down onto the floor to hug her and congratulate her too.

"You're next," Angela said to Liam, smiling. Liam gave a slight shake of his head and grinned. Brennan wished they were home so her father could be with them. She hoped he was staying out of trouble.

 **Parker**

The last five months had been challenging for Parker. At first, he had not wanted to be happy about his mother's pregnancy, and he had lashed out a lot to both his mother and Brent. He had vented his frustrations to Brennan, and after a while she told him that Rebecca was his mom, and the baby was coming no matter what, that he had a choice of what kind of brother he could be. Parker had been angry for a while, but then one day, he felt his unborn baby sister kick, and after that, he couldn't help but feel a little bit excited about another baby. He loved babies after all. They were cute and innocent. He could teach them things. Lindsay and Liam were learning a lot from him already. He allowed himself the possibility that perhaps this baby would be all right after all.

"Ooohhhh!" Rebecca cried out, clutching her abdomen.

"What?" Parker asked. Brent was out fishing again. That's what he always did. He had only invited Parker once, and Parker hadn't wanted anything to do with it.

"I think...I think the baby is coming," Rebecca huffed. She recognized the pains.

"I'll get Bones," Parker said, rushing to the door.

"Wait!" Rebecca called after him, but she was too late. He was already gone. Parker burst into Brennan's apartment and found her on the floor with the twins.

"Hey, bud," Brennan said, smiling at him. "Lindsay just walked!"

"Really?!" Parker exclaimed. "Wow! Aww, I missed it!"

"It's all right. Soon she'll be walking all the time," Angela promised. Then Parker remembered why he'd even come over.

"Mom's having the baby," he blurted out. Both women snapped their heads at him.

"What?"

"She's in pain."

"Okay. Where's Brent?"

"He's not there."

"Figures," Angela muttered.

"All right. I'll go help her. You stay here with Angela," Brennan instructed. As much as Rebecca grated her nerves and made her wish the woman had been born into a different life, she couldn't let her suffer through a birth alone.

...

"You did it," Brennan said, wiping Rebecca's brow with a cloth.

"Don't," Rebecca said, swiping at Brennan's hand. She was furious that Brent hadn't shown up. She hated that Brennan was the one here during all this. She despised their whole situation together. Brennan bristled a little. Couldn't the woman have any goodness inside of her?

"Hey," Angela said, poking her head in. "Parker wanted to meet his little sister. Hodgins is looking after the twins."

"They're just cleaning her up," Brennan advised.

"Hi, Mom," Parker said, coming in. Rebecca smiled weakly at him.

"Hey, bud. You'll get to meet your sister very soon, okay?"

"Okay."

He sat on the chair beside the bed.

"I'll give you guys space," Brennan said, leaving. She filled Angela in on what had happened during the delivery. After a moment, nurses were racing to the nursery, and commotion was everywhere.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know," Angela answered. They looked at each other. Was Rebecca's baby all right?

 **Booth**

"That's it, Coop," Booth breathed, watching his friend give Broadsky full eagle eye on him. "Lure him out." It was a huge risk, but it was one Cooper had wanted to do in order to end this thing. Booth kept watching, and then, it all happened so fast. The shot came from a different direction than the one Booth had planned. He heard gunshots and saw a figure running out from a building two blocks away through his scope. He knew who it was. Broadsky was gone again, and Cooper was lying on the ground with a pool of blood flowing from under him very rapidly.

"Cooper!" Booth shouted, rushing down to him. More gunshots echoed off in the distance, and he jerked his head to look. Seeing nothing, he put his attention back to Cooper.

"Coop, come on man," Booth begged. He pulled Cooper into his lap. "Come on!"

"It's all right," Cooper gasped. He felt his life fading fast. "You'll get him next time."

"Damn it, you can't leave!" Booth shouted. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I knew...what I...was getting...into," Cooper managed to say.

"He...he shot from a different direction. He was supposed to be right here," Booth said. How could he have messed this up? What was wrong with him?

"You'll get him...then your...life back," Cooper finished. Booth could hear his breathing become a struggle.

"Thanks for having my back, man. I will never forget you," Booth promised.

"See you...in the...next life..." Cooper croaked. Then he was gone. Booth sat there, feeling desolate and horribly guilty. His mistake had cost a man his life.

"Are you just gonna sit there all day or are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" a voice asked. Booth turned. A man in his fifties was standing there sporting a rifle, and he was now gaping at Booth.

"My friend just died, that's what's going on," Booth growled.

"Booth?"

"Who are you?" Booth asked, frowning. He didn't recognize the man in front of him at all.

"It's me. Max," the man urged. "Brennan's Dad."

Booth stared at him. The names did not register in him at all. As though his mind was trying to help, he had a small flicker of a flashback where he was being sucker punched in the privates.

"You punched me," he said.

"Well, I'm glad it was memorable," Max retorted. "Is that all you remember? Where the hell have you been? Everyone thinks you're dead! Temperance..." He trailed off. Oh God, Temperance. The twins. He couldn't believe he was looking at a dead man, and he couldn't even tell her because of her protection plan by the FBI goon squad. Booth didn't seem to know her at this point anyway. Max had some work to do.

"Were you shooting at Broadsky?" Booth asked, cutting into his thoughts.

"Yes. He's keeping my family apart, so he had to go. I missed, though. We better get you off the street before he comes back."

"Cooper," Booth said, looking down at his friend.

"Ah yes. I think we have to leave him."

"I know." Booth hated to just leave him there, but hauling him around in a car with all that blood would make it appear they killed him, and he didn't have anything to bury him with.

"You're going to explain everything to me and why you don't remember us," Max went on. "And then we're gonna take down this son of a bitch Broadsky."

 **Parker**

His mom couldn't stop crying. The doctor had come and explained to them that his sister had died from cardiac arrest. They said her heart hadn't developed properly. Parker sat there feeling very guilty, like it was his fault his sister had died. After all, he hadn't wanted her. He didn't know what to say or think. He wished he could go back in time and take back all the bad things he had said about his unborn sister. Maybe then she'd still be alive.

 **Brennan**

They were back at their place, and Brennan couldn't get the image of Parker out of her mind. She wished she could take this pain away from him. She stood over the cribs of her children and thought of Lacey, the little one they had lost to miscarriage. She could sort of imagine how Rebecca was feeling. Losing a baby, even if it hadn't been born yet, was such a difficult loss to work through. She wiped a tear away. Lacey was with Booth now. She had to believe that they were together. It was what made her feel better a little bit when she was sad. She stared out the window at the full moon. She was beyond ready to go back home.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Few Weeks Later**

Max picked up the phone and then set it back down. He looked at it for a moment, reached for it, then withdrew his hand. He'd done this a lot ever since he found Booth a few weeks earlier. A part of him wanted to call and tell her, but another part of him said it was a very bad idea. Max was very worried that Brennan would hate him for keeping this from her, but he thought this would be better face to face. He wasn't supposed to have contact with her anyway. The number was for emergencies only, and he didn't think this was exactly an emergency per say. It was just one hell of a bomb shell she was going to barely survive from when she got back.

 **Brennan  
**

Parker was over playing with the twins again. Brennan was worried about Rebecca because she had withdrawn since losing her baby and refused to go anywhere or talk to anyone. Even Brent was at a loss for what to do. Angela had given up trying to talk to her, but she still felt bad. Lindsay was walking everywhere now that she knew how. Liam had attempted standing a couple of times, but he refused to walk. Brennan was trying to overthink the reasons why. Every baby had their own timing, she knew.

"I think Mom is mad at me," Parker said suddenly.

"Why's that?" Brennan asked, sitting down beside him on the floor. Lindsay immediately started swatting at her arm, trying to grab hold.

"She won't talk to me. I said I was sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"It's my fault the baby died."

"No, Parker, it's not. The baby had a heart defect. It had nothing to do with you."

"But I spent so much time not wanting to have a sister that I think she died because she knew I didn't want her," Parker said miserably.

"Oh, Parker," Brennan said, pulling him into a tight hug in her lap. He started to cry then. Lindsay patted his back as though she knew he needed comforting. Liam was on his back hanging onto his feet and smiling.

"I m-miss Dad," Parker sniffled. Brennan tried not to show too much emotion at this. Just thinking about Booth would get her into such an emotional wreck.

"I miss him too," she ended up saying. A part of her felt angry that he had died. How could he have just left them all like this?

 **Booth  
**

"This is it," Booth said to Max. "I've got him."

"I'll cover you," Max nodded. They crept into the old cabin, and Booth felt his skin tingle. He knew he was being watched. It had taken a while for them to find this place, but it turned out Broadsky had used Booth's name to buy the property. That really pissed Booth off.

"Seeley Booth," a voice boomed out. Booth froze. He heard Max tuck down into a corner.

"Come on out, Jake," Booth ordered. "This ends now."

"How come I'm the bad guy when you're the one murdering innocent people?" Broadsky asked calmly. He still wasn't showing himself, and Booth couldn't see him.

"I didn't kill anyone," Booth said fiercely. "I was set up."

"I hate to say it, but the evidence is damning," Broadsky said. Booth didn't see Max leave the building. He was too busy focusing on not losing his shit at the lies Broadsky was saying.

"My death was faked, and I was used as a personal hitman by the CIA," Booth started. "When I tried to leave, they murdered that poor woman in front of me. They're pinning it on me. I didn't do it."

"But you killed all those others..."

"I'm getting my memory back slowly. I thought I was working for a good cause."

"Well, so am I."

"Come out and fight me, Jake. Like a real man," Booth taunted. He wanted to kill him.

"I can't help that you walked into my-" Broadsky stopped short. There were muffled sounds and banging followed by a yelp, then silence. Booth frowned, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Booth," Max's voice came. "Get out here."

Confused, Booth went back outside and saw Max waving from across the way. He walked over and discovered Broadsky dead on the floor beside Max with a knife sticking out of his neck.

"What the hell?" Booth asked.

"He was hiding over here and watching you," Max pointed to the monitor. "He was gonna blow the place up with us in it."

"How did you...?"

"I haven't lost my touch, sonny," Max said, cracking his knuckles. "All right. Let's get out of here."

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Leave him. The animals will take care of it," Max shrugged. Booth stared at this man standing in front of him.

"I wanted to do it," Booth said, feeling annoyed.

"I'd rather him just be dead. I don't care who did it," Max said. "Now, I have to tell the FBI that my daughter can come home."

"How are you gonna do that without telling them you killed him?" Booth asked.

"Oh, I have my ways," Max grinned.

 **Brennan  
**

She awoke that evening feeling as though something was wrong. The house was silent except for Hodgins's snoring and the squeak of a floorboard.

Wait a minute.

Brennan got up quickly and grabbed her flashlight, holding it in front of her as a weapon as she walked to where the noise was coming from. She saw the babies' room door ajar and went to look. Nothing was disturbed except only one twin was in their crib. Brennan felt her blood run cold. She hurried out into the hall and towards the door. She saw it shut quietly just as she got there. Yanking it open, she jumped outside ready to fight. A figure was running down the walk with her baby, and Brennan wouldn't have it.

"Stop!" she shouted, chasing them. Lindsay was bawling by now, the jogging motion having disturbed her sleep. Brennan ran harder and faster than she ever had before. When she reached the kidnapper, she grabbed their shoulder.

"Rebecca," she gasped, seeing her face.

"Hello," Rebecca said.

"What are you doing with my baby?" Brennan demanded. Lindsay was struggling to get to Brennan. Rebecca held on firmly.

"She's my baby," Rebecca whispered. "My baby girl." Brennan looked at Rebecca closely then, and she noticed that the woman was out of her mind.

"Rebecca, hand me the baby," Brennan instructed. "You're in no shape to hold her."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You are high. Please hand me the baby. You want her to be safe, right?"

"Yes," Rebecca nodded.

"Then give her to me."

Rebecca looked down at Lindsay and back at Brennan. She started to cry as she handed Lindsay over to Brennan.

"I'm sorry," she wept, turning and running away.

"Rebecca!" Brennan shouted after her. She was worried for the woman's safety now.

"What's going on?" Brent asked, coming up behind her and startling her. "I heard a commotion."

"Your wife has run off. I believe she is high on something. She tried to take Lindsay."

"Shit. I'm sorry," Brent said, taking off after Rebecca. Brennan hoped he would get her help. She obviously needed it. She took Lindsay back inside and got her settled once more before putting her back into her crib. Brennan went back to her own bed, but she had a very hard time sleeping after that.

 **A Couple of Days Later  
**

Hodgins was examining some sort of bug while Angela sketched. The twins were playing on the floor with Parker. Brennan was feeling exhausted when the phone rang.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam's voice said.

"Cam?!"

Both Angela and Hodgins's heads snapped up at this. They stared at her.

"Yes! We just got the news. You're allowed to come home. They let me call you and tell you," Cam finished.

"Oh, that's wonderful news. So, they got him?"

"Yes. He was found dead in a field."

"Did you find out who did it?"

"No. Only wound was a knife blade to the neck. No traces, no DNA, no evidence. Whoever killed him was very good."

Brennan had a sinking feeling she knew who had done it, but she let it go. If there was no evidence or proof, then there was no way to know if her father had killed Broadsky.

"We'll be on the next flight home," Brennan said, hanging up. Angela jumped up, squealing.

"Thank God," Hodgins said. "I was getting sick of this place."

"Me too," Brennan grinned. She went into the living room and picked up Liam, spinning him around. "We're going home!"

 **Booth  
**

Max was pacing. Booth was sitting at his kitchen table, and he still hadn't told him about Brennan or the babies. The guy was getting his memory back, and he asked some questions about his job and stuff still. Max knew it was time to bring him out, but he didn't want Brennan to know until she was back.

"Okay listen up," Max said, making his decision. Booth looked at him, curious.

"What?"

"My daughter, Temperance Brennan, is a very good friend of yours," Max said. He pulled out a photo and set it on the table. Booth stared at it for a moment, shock showing on his face.

"Those eyes," he said, touching them. "I know those eyes."

"You better. She thinks your dead, Booth. She is going to freak out when she sees you."

"She'll understand, though, right?" Booth asked anxiously. "I had no idea they had lied to everyone."

"I bloody hope so. She was really pissed the last time you faked your death."

"I didn't fake this, though."

"I know, but she won't see it that way at first. She'll think you did it to her again. She will also be mad at me for keeping you a secret this long."

"We had to kill Broadsky..."

"I know. She's a logical woman. She'll eventually come around. I'm just warning you it might be rough going at first."

"Okay. Thanks."

Max didn't mention the babies. Why overwhelm him? He'd find out soon enough.

 **The Next Day-Brennan  
**

They got off the flight and were anxious to get home. Angela had Lindsay while Brennan had Liam, and they walked to the gate with Hodgins trailing with all their luggage. Parker had come with them as Brent had taken Rebecca to the hospital after her mental breakdown. She was being held and assessed for a few more days. Parker would stay with them until they returned, but Brennan had a feeling he'd be with them for a while.

"Ah, home sweet home," Hodgins said, grinning.

"I just know Cam is never going to let us leave again," Angela laughed. Brennan spotted Max waiting for them, and she waved. He went over to them and hugged her tightly.

"Ah, Tempe," he said. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Did you kill him?" Brennan asked immediately. Max coughed in surprise.

"No, dear. I didn't," he lied. She narrowed her eyes, but she let it go. Lindsay was reaching for him, so she gave her to him.

"Hello baby girl," Max cooed, walking away with her. Brennan followed and loaded up his car while he and Angela got the twins all buckled in. Hodgins had a cab waiting for him and Angela.

"I'll see you later, sweetie," Angela said, hugging her. "I love you, but I really want some Hodgins time."

"Okay," Brennan laughed. She had done her best to give them privacy, but she knew they would be thrilled to have their own space again. Max drove her home and helped her unload. She noticed he was a little jittery.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Me? Oh yes. Just fine."

"I'm going to sleep for a bit," Parker said, heading for the guest room.

"Okay," Brennan said, watching him go. She felt bad for him. The guilt was still eating at him.

"I have something to tell you," Max said suddenly.

"I know you killed him," she responded.

"Not that," Max dismissed. "Something else."

"So you did? Earlier you said you didn't."

"Stop twisting the words I haven't even said," Max ordered. "I'm trying to tell you something here."

"Okay. What?"

He swallowed hard then. He had decided it would be better to tell her without Booth to get her anger out and over with before she saw him. She crossed her arms, annoyed now.

"Dad, spit it out."

"You can't be mad."

"I can't guarantee that."

"It's not his fault."

"Who's fault?" Brennan asked, giving him a narrow gaze.

"Tempe, this will come to you as a huge shock."

"Dad! Just tell me," Brennan said angrily. His nervousness and weirdness was freaking her out.

"All right," he nodded. "Honey, Booth's alive."

* * *

 **How on Earth will Brennan respond? You'll have to stay tuned! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**We hope you like this chapter. Lots more to come! Thank you all for your kind reviews :)**

* * *

Brennan stared at her father, knowing he couldn't have just said what he had said. He was fiddling with his fingers and looking at her nervously.

"What did you just say?" she asked in a very quiet voice.

"I said, Booth's alive. I found him," Max said. Brennan gripped the counter, suddenly feeling her balance go. The room started to spin, and she felt like she was having a heart attack.

"You...you're mistaken," she said. "He's dead. I went to his funeral."

"Well, he's not dead. The CIA faked his death and tricked him into being a hitman. He has lost some of his memories from his brain surgery. He knows he has a son, and he vaguely remembers who you are, but not fully. I...I didn't tell him about the twins."

"The twins," Brennan gasped. Another blow to the chest. Booth was alive and didn't really remember her, but he had children with her.

"I left him at my place..."

"How long?" she demanded, snapping her head at him.

"What?"

"How long have you known?"

"Only a few weeks. Honey, we had to kill Broadsky first so you could come home. It's not the type of news you deliver over the phone."

"I'm going over there," Brennan said, grabbing her keys. "Watch the kids."

"Oh, all right," Max said as she went out the door. He desperately hoped that she wouldn't tear Booth apart.

 **Booth**

He was sipping a beer and sitting on Max's couch when the door opened.

"Hey, Max," he said, not looking. "I think I know how to tell the FBI I'm not dead."

"How?" a woman's voice asked. Booth jumped, startled, and looked at her. He felt his stomach drop. It was the woman from the photo. Max's daughter, Temperance.

"H-hey," he said. "Temperance, right? Your Dad showed me your photo. He said we work together?"

"You really don't remember," Brennan whispered. She wanted to scream. How could this be happening?

"I remember some things," he frowned. "But not everything. It's coming back, though, in pieces."

Brennan felt her legs shaking. Here was the man she had thought dead for well over two years now. She had spent many nights crying and missing him, wishing she had been brave enough to tell him she loved him, and now here he was in the flesh staring at her like she was a stranger. The world was certainly cruel.

"Max said you might be mad at me," Booth went on. "I just want you to know that I was not a part of this in any way."

"I believe you," she said softly. She did. She also couldn't be angry with him because he genuinely had some issues from his brain surgery. The Booth she knew would have hugged her by now. He was different, and it scared her.

"So, we work together? We're friends?" he prompted.

She started to cry then. She didn't care anymore. All she wanted was to touch him. She moved over to him and threw her arms around him tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"Hey," he said, hugging her back. "It's all right. I'm okay."

"I missed you so much," she managed to say.

"I guess we were really good friends," Booth said. "I'm sorry I don't remember."

"It's okay. You will."

He stayed holding her because she wasn't pulling away. He felt something shift in his mind, like he was remembering them doing this before. She felt familiar to him. He hated that it was a blur right now, but he couldn't make it clear.

"I have Parker," she said, pulling away finally.

"My son?"

"Yes."

"Where's Rebecca?"

"She's...unwell. Brent is taking care of her, so I have Parker for the time being."

"Okay," Booth nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Of course! We can go now. He...he will be so happy to see you."

"I can't wait to see him. I wrote him letters, but they never sent them."

"That must have been an ordeal for you," Brennan said, knowing the "they" was the CIA.

"I'll tell you about it later," Booth said. "I really wanna see my son."

 **Brennan**

She opened her door and saw Max on the couch watching TV. He had put the twins down for a nap.

"Hey," he said, seeing them. "You're still alive, so she wasn't too mad then."

"Dad," Brennan chastised.

"Where's Parker?" Booth asked.

"I'll get him," Brennan said, going to the guest room. She had no idea how she was going to tell him about the twins. She debated waiting until he fully remembered her. It was something she'd have to talk to Angela about. No one was going to believe this was happening. She went over to Parker and shook him awake.

"Is it dinner?" he asked.

"No. Parker, someone is here to see you."

"Is it Brent? Tell him to go away," Parker said.

"No, no. You need to come," Brennan urged. "And no, it's not a dream."

"What?"

"Just come."

Parker reluctantly got up and followed her out to the living room. When he saw Booth standing there, he froze and stared, gaping.

"Parker," Booth said, rushing to him.

"DAD!" Parker shouted. Booth swept his son up into his arms, and Parker started to bawl. Even Booth started to cry. Brennan felt her throat tighten, and Max came over to put his arm around her.

"You okay?" he asked while Booth and Parker reunited still.

"It's all so...surreal. I keep thinking I'm dreaming."

"I know. He's really here, Tempe."

"What am I going to tell him about the babies?"

"Wait for a good time. I'm sure he'll be thrilled. He loves kids," Max gestured. Brennan chewed on her lip. She still didn't know what to do.

 **The Next Day**

Brennan walked with Booth into the FBI building, and a lot of heads turned as they moved to find his boss.

"You're sure they weren't in on this?" Booth asked, looking around. "They won't send me back?"

"No," she said firmly. "You're safe now."

"Oh my God, Booth!" Sweets shouted when he saw him. He rushed over.

"Who's that?" Booth asked, looking at Brennan. Sweets stopped short, looking hurt.

"He's lost some of his memory," Brennan explained. "It's coming back slowly."

"I'm your therapist," Sweets said.

"Oh. Okay."

"I can't believe you're really alive," Sweets went on.

"You two can catch up later. We have to talk to his boss first."

"Of course," Sweets said. Brennan knew how he felt. She was still in a daze herself. When they went to the Jeffersonian after, she knew everyone there would be just as shocked.

...

Brennan was impressed at how easy that was. Booth was reinstated after telling his story and doing a shooting test. Everyone was clapping his back and cheering at the sight of him. Then, it was time to go to the Jeffersonian. She braced herself when they walked through the doors.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan," Cam said, moving towards her. She was looking at a clipboard as she walked. "Can you sign...?" She stopped abruptly when she finally looked up, dropping the clipboard. She looked back and forth from Brennan to Booth, her mouth opening and closing, but no sound escaping. Then:

" _Seeley_?!"

"Cam," Booth grinned. Brennan felt a little hurt. He remembered her?

"How did...? What the...?" Cam tried. "Y-you're dead!"

"That's what everyone else keeps saying," Booth joked. "I'm not."

"Oh my God!" Cam cried, hugging him tightly. Then she pulled back sharply.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't fake your death again to catch a bad guy did you? Cos once was enough, Seeley," she warned.

"No. Did I really do that?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Yes," she nodded.

"BOOTH?!" Angela's voice screeched. They all turned to see Angela barreling towards them.

"Whoa!" Booth exclaimed when she threw herself on him.

"Oh my GOD!" she shrieked.

"Um, who is she?" Booth asked, looking at Cam and Brennan. Angela released him then, looking confused.

"Who am I?" she asked. "Bren? What's going on?"

"He...he lost some of his memory from the surgery. He's regaining some things, but it's slow progress," Brennan explained. Angela's face showed shock.

"What's going on?" Hodgins asked, coming out of his office after hearing the commotion. Then he saw Booth. "No...no way."

"Yes," Brennan nodded.

"Oh, wow," Hodgins breathed. He went to shake Booth's hand. "You have no idea how great it is to have you not be dead."

"I've heard," Booth nodded. He didn't recognize Hodgins either. While Cam and Hodgins talked to him and got the scoop, Angela steered Brennan to a private corner.

"You must be so shocked," Angela said, rubbing Brennan's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"What am I going to do, Ange? I can't just tell him I had his children. He doesn't even remember me fully yet," Brennan said, wringing her hands. "I don't know what to do."

"Shh just relax. Give him a few days. He might remember you once he hangs out with you full time again. When he does, then tell him about the babies."

"So just let him think I'm a single mother?" Brennan asked. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"I think it might be better if he remembers you before you unload the fact he has two children he's never met," Angela said.

"What if he gets mad I didn't tell him right away?"

"I doubt he will, but it's Booth. He'll get over it. He'll just be happy."

"I hope you're right," Brennan sighed. She caught Booth looking at her, and he smiled. She felt her heart jump. She hoped his memory came back fast. She wanted them to be a family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Two Months Later-December 2011**

Booth dropped Parker off at school before heading to work. He had been in contact with Brent a couple of days after his return, and it was decided that for now, Parker was better off with him. Rebecca was apparently not doing well at all mentally. Booth felt a little sorry about this. He wished he knew why this was happening to her, but Brent wasn't offering anything of those details. He answered his phone when he saw it was Brennan calling.

"Hey," he said, grinning even though she couldn't see him. He found himself fond of her. He knew now that they must have been quite close before this all happened.

"I'm going to be a little late," she told him.

"The twins?" he asked. Brennan had introduced him to the twins a few days after she had found him. He thought it was brave of her to be a single mother of twins. Angela helped of course. Those two were very close. Liam had been displaying some signs of illness the past while, and Brennan was worried.

"Yes. Liam is not well again today. I am taking him to the doctor to get his blood test results. I hope they tell me he's just anemic," Brennan explained.

"Aw, I hope he gets better soon," Booth said. He loved the twins. Lindsay was very energetic and loved to climb all over him like he was a jungle gym.

"Me too."

"Well, I'll see you when I see you," he said.

"Yes. Bye for now."

"Bye."

Booth went into the office and headed for his desk. Sweets caught up with him. The guy seemed almost afraid to leave Booth alone sometimes.

"Hey. You up for a drink tonight after work?" Sweets asked.

"I'll see," Booth said. He was hoping to go see a movie with Parker.

"Cool. Let me know."

"I will," Booth promised. He gave Sweets a look that meant "go away." Sweets obliged. Booth sat down and looked at his computer screen. The case they were on was intriguing to him. His phone rang again about 40 minutes later.

"Booth."

"It's me," Brennan said. "Can you meet me?"

"Is everything okay?" Booth asked.

"No," Brennan answered.

"Where are you?"

"At home."

"I'm coming," Booth said. He hurried out to his SUV and over to her apartment. He was wondering what could have gone wrong, and he hoped it had nothing to do with Liam.

 **Brennan**

She was pacing her apartment. She couldn't think straight. This couldn't be happening to her. Lindsay was playing on the floor, but Liam was just sitting and watching her quietly. She had known something was not right with him for a while now. He was always tired, and he was quite pale and bruised easily, even when he mildly bumped into something. She never dreamed it would be this.

"I'm here," Booth said, coming in. Lindsay immediately ran over to him, and he picked her up. Brennan so badly wished she had told him they were his children, but he still hadn't fully remembered her yet, and she didn't want to freak him out. Maybe she was being illogical, but she wanted her Booth back before telling him.

"What's going on?" Booth asked. "What did the doctor say?" Lindsay kicked to be put down, so he set her on the floor where she took off to join Liam.

"Liam...Liam has..." Brennan started. Then she choked up. Booth moved closer to her.

"Has what?" he asked, concerned.

"Acute lymphobastic leukemia," she whispered. Just saying it out loud was painful.

"W-what?" Booth asked, looking at Liam.

"It's more common between 2 and 5 year olds. He's barely over a year and a half old. It's more rare to have it younger than 2," she finished.

"I...I don't know what to say," Booth said, sitting down. He felt dizzy. Liam had cancer? He couldn't. He was so little.

"I don't know either, but I have to figure out a plan," Brennan said.

"Is there...can he be treated?" Booth asked. He was afraid of the answer.

"There are different variables depending on what his is," Brennan answered.

"English please," Booth said. "Will he survive?"

"It's hard to say right now," she said quietly. Booth gripped his face. He hated to see children sick or hurt. He could only imagine what Brennan was feeling right now.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"I just...I need support," she answered. "Angela is on her way, but I think it would help both kids if you were here. They really love you."

"I'll be here whenever you need me," Booth promised. He went over to hug her finally, knowing she wasn't going to ask for it. He had learned with her that she was very independent. He saw Liam's sad eyes looking at him from the floor where he was sitting, and Booth felt his heart break.

 **Angela**

"What?" Hodgins asked, getting upset. Angela had just told him about Liam, and she was getting ready to go over to Brennan's place.

"I'm just as shocked," Angela said, crying. She couldn't believe it. It made her start to think that something she had done during her pregnancy had contributed to this.

"It's nothing to do with you," Hodgins said, reading her mind. He took her hands in his. "Angie, you did everything right during pregnancy."

"But...what if I didn't? What if he's sick because of me?" Angela asked.

"He's not. These things sometimes just happens, and it's usually more of a cell thing than anything. He has Brennan and Booth's DNA genetic makeup, not yours. You are not to blame at all. No one is."

"I'm having a hard time believing you," Angela said.

"Trust me, Ange, nothing you did was wrong. That's all I can say," Hodgins told her.

"I have to go," Angela said. "Brennan is really upset."

"You want me to drive?"

"No, it's okay. I'll see you at home."

Hodgins watched his wife walk away, and he knew that they were all in for a long haul.

 **Two Days Later-Booth**

He was sitting on the floor playing with Lindsay when it happened. He suddenly flashed back to lying on a hospital gurney telling Brennan that if anything were to happen to him, she could use his "stuff." He remembered giving a sample to a doctor to hold for her just in case. It all flashed before his eyes, and Booth sat frozen for a moment as the words and images echoed in his brain. He turned to look at Lindsay, who was grinning up at him. He took in her appearance before reaching into his wallet to pull out Parker's toddler photo. He looked back and forth between Lindsay and the photo, and he suddenly realized what he was looking at.

"Oh my God," he said.

"Thank you, Booth, for keeping her occupied," Brennan said, coming into the apartment with Liam in her arms. They were returning from the doctor's. They were going to get more information of what was going to happen next. Booth stood and stared at her. He could see it now, looking at Liam too.

"No problem," he said absently.

"Are you okay?" she asked, seeing he was a bit pale.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Just let me put him down," she said. Liam was tired again. She managed to coerce Lindsay into having a nap with him. By the time she was finished, Booth was pacing the apartment.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused. He stopped abruptly and looked at her.

"Who is the father?" he questioned. Brennan froze. Why was he asking this? He hadn't before. She had to admit she was a little surprised he hadn't. Then again, she didn't know what she would have told him if he had.

"I didn't want to say anything until you were you again," she started.

"So it's true," he said. "They are mine."

"Yes," she answered, bowing her head. Booth felt his blood rushing then. He had three children. He had children with Brennan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I already told you. I wanted the old you back first."

"Well, he might never come back, so how is that fair? Were you going to wait until they were teenagers? You were going to let me miss out on everything?" he asked, getting mad now.

"No! You were here. You have been involved, just not being called father."

"Oh, that makes it all better then," he said, furious.

"I made the decision that when you called me...my nickname, I would tell you," she finished, defeated. "I'm sorry. It was wrong to do that to you. I just had hope it would come back faster after we spent time together."

"What nickname?" he demanded.

"If I tell you, then I will never know if you fully remember our relationship," she said firmly. She was standing strong on that. She had told the others not to tell him either.

"And what if I don't? Why can't I start a new relationship with you now?" he argued.

"I hear what you're saying, and I know I'm not being logical, but I'm not changing my mind on the nickname issue," she finished.

"So what happens now then? Liam is sick. He's my son too. Obviously I get some say in things now," he said.

"Of course. I was always going to have your say anyway," she assured him.

"I just...I need a walk," he said. He needed air. He needed to process. Now that he had one flashback, he was having more, but he didn't tell her. He was seeing her in various situations and hearing their conversations. He was feeling things inside that were confusing him. Did he love her? Did he care about her? Were they dating before? No, Max would have told him that at least. He was positive on that. Max had said they were close friends. He left Brennan standing in her apartment. He would talk to her later. For now, he needed to breathe.

 **Brennan**

She felt so relieved that he finally knew. It had been killing her this whole time that he didn't. Now, though, she was stressing about Liam and the diagnosis. It wasn't good. She hadn't told Booth yet, but the doctor basically told her the odds were not in favor of Liam due to different things the results were showing, but it didn't mean he was necessarily going to die. Brennan fully believed Liam would get through this even though the odds were stacked against him. He was their son. He would be okay. She was trying to be brave, but she was very scared. She hoped that Booth wouldn't be angry with her for too long. She needed him.

* * *

 **Message from FictionWriter91: Please be kind. Please don't chastise for the late update. I have been enduring a lot of personal stress lately. I hope you aren't too mad about this chapter, but we are using the Nora Situm case like we said in the beginning. It's why we decided to let Brennan have twins instead of just one child. Anyway, I hope you don't give up on this story. It will have a happy ending. Just stick with us.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Message from FictionWriter91: Hey, it's my fault these stories are delayed. It's been a very stressful few months and then a death in the family just because everything else wasn't enough, and it's been hard to write for Bones, especially this one. There is also so much research to do that was deterring me from working on chapters. I appreciate I Love Kol Miakelson for their patience with me! Anyway, happy reading.**

* * *

Booth wasn't getting much breathing done. Instead, the knot in his stomach kept twisting. Another thought was tormenting him. Did Parker know the twins were his half siblings? Why hadn't he told Booth? Feeling upset and angry still, he found himself on Max's doorstep. He wasn't sure if the previous version of himself would come to Max for advice or help, but he needed answers.

"You know," Max said, opening the door and seeing Booth's face. Brennan had also warned him, but it was plain as day in the expression Booth was sporting.

"Did everyone know except me?" Booth demanded. Max moved so he could come in, and Booth started pacing the apartment.

"Yes," Max answered.

"My own son?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Booth asked, feeling angrier.

"We asked him not to. Parker understood that you aren't your old self, and he respected that Brennan wanted you to be somewhat your old self before dumping this shocking news on you. You're still recovering from your memory loss, Booth. You would have done the same thing if you were Brennan."

Booth paused at this. Max was looking at him intently.

"I'm having flashbacks," Booth admitted. He sat down on the couch then, resting his chin on his folded hands.

"About?" Max prompted when he didn't elaborate.

"My past. Brennan. It's how I figured it out. I saw myself giving the doctor a sample for Brennan in case I died," Booth explained.

"What else?"

"Different events. Me saving her. Her saving me. Me being..." Booth stopped. He didn't know if he wanted to share that he had a strong suspicion he was in love with Brennan.

"It was quite obvious that you were fond of Tempe," Max said softly, knowing what Booth was going to say. Booth met his eyes then.

"It wasn't a secret?"

"Not really. It was just Tempe who was holding back, but she has changed since your...death. I think she regretted not being honest with you about her feelings."

"She had feelings?"

"Oh, I think so. I know I did a number on her by leaving her as a teenager and shattered her ability to trust others and be vulnerable, but she was able to be those things with you."

"So what do I do?" Booth asked.

"What do you want to do?" Max countered. Booth took in a shaky breath.

"I want to be there for her and the twins. I want to remember everything and be the guy she has feelings for," Booth answered.

"Are you still mad that she kept it from you that you were the father?"

"Surprisingly, no," Booth replied. "Because you're right. I would have done the same thing."

"She did it to prevent you feeling overwhelmed and confused," Max confirmed. "That was her only intention. She wasn't going to keep it from you forever. She had said herself she was going to tell you after getting Liam's diagnosis. You just found out first."

"She said she wanted me to say her nickname before she told me," Booth corrected.

"Ah. Well, she had to admit that might never happen, so she knew she had to tell you anyway. Just go talk to her," Max urged.

"I will. Thanks, Max, for this," Booth said, getting up.

"Good luck," Max responded. Booth nodded his head as he went out the door. It was time to talk to Brennan.

 **Brennan**

It was difficult not to cry every time she looked at Liam. He seemed to understand that something was wrong with him, that he was unwell. When Brennan was hugging him, he would reach to pat her eyes as if to stop her from crying, which only made her cry more. Lindsay was even starting to realize something was wrong, and she would crawl over to Liam and rest her head on his shoulder while hugging him. Brennan wondered if it was the twin connection she'd heard about. She had been skeptical about it, but watching her children interact with each other now made her doubt her own doubts. Her phone buzzed again. Angela was in constant touch with her. When Brennan had told her about Liam, Angela had come over and cried with her, but she had also reassured Brennan that she was there for the long haul. She would do whatever it took to help. Now, Brennan had put the twins down for the night, and she was sitting on her couch and wondering where to even go from here. The research she had done for Liam's condition told her she had to spend a lot of money, which wasn't a big deal at the moment. Money was not an obstacle for a famous author and an anthropologist. They had set an appointment for her at the Johns Hopkins Hospital in Maryland, and they would be going in five days. Dr. Wilson had already done blood work and some tests and had sent them over for analysis. Brennan was hoping they would clarify things more when she got there.

 **Don't forget Hodgins is like a billionaire. Whatever it takes, we can afford it,** Angela's text said as Brennan looked at it. She made a grim smile. She appreciated Hodgins caring, but she didn't like taking money from people. She heard the door open and close and looked to see Booth coming towards her slowly.

"Where's Parker?" Brennan asked.

"I took him to be with Sweets for the night," Booth answered. He hadn't talked to his son about knowing the twins were his yet. He would do it tomorrow. Parker still didn't even know that Liam was sick, and Booth dreaded telling him.

"You seem a little less mad," Brennan noted. Booth sat down beside her then.

"I talked to your Dad," he told her.

"That's surprising," Brennan said.

"Maybe for the old me, but he did save my butt and told me about you, so I figured he might help me feel better."

"How did you realize you were the father?" Brennan asked. It had made her curious.

"I had a flashback to when I gave the doctor my stuff for you in case I died," Booth explained. "Then I looked at Lindsay closer and saw she resembled Parker when he was little. It made sense."

"Have you had other flashbacks?"

"Yes."

"I see," Brennan nodded. She felt unsure what to think. What did he remember?

"You have a mean right hook," he said, smiling a little. "And you don't know what stuff means until I explain it to you. You became a foster parent because Russ asked you to, you were buried alive with Hodgins, and you and your dad saved my ass from mobsters."

"Is that all?" Brennan questioned.

"There's more, but they are kind of fragmented almost. Incomplete memories and scenes, you know? I'm still trying to make sense of them," Booth answered.

"Oh."

"One thing that seems to stand out is the fact that I care a lot about you," Booth said, taking her hand in his finally and squeezing it. "I'm in this for the long haul. I will help you with whatever you need. Hopefully soon I remember everything."

Brennan didn't know what to say. She knew she'd start crying if she talked, so she just nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. They were in this together. They would get through it.

 **The Next Day**

Booth knew it was time to tell Parker. He waited outside the school for him while wondering how to even start. Parker would be devastated.

"Hey, Dad," Parker said, climbing into the SUV. Booth smiled at him. He greatly enjoyed having his son full time, but he also felt bad that Rebecca had to have a breakdown for it to happen.

"How was school?" Booth asked as he started to drive.

"It was okay. Where are we going? Can we go see the twins?" Parker asked excitedly.

"Sure. I just have to talk to you first before we go in, okay?"

"Okay."

They didn't say much else on the drive. Booth's mind was going fast trying to come up with a way of telling him gently. Before he knew it, they were parked outside of Brennan's apartment. He turned to face Parker.

"What's wrong?" Parker asked, seeing his father's face.

"Parker, I have some news," he started.

"Are the twins hurt? Is something wrong?" Parker asked, instantly rigid.

"Liam is sick," Booth went on.

"How sick? Is he going to be okay? Dad, he's not going to die is he?"

"Hey, slow down a little. He's been diagnosed with leukemia, but we are going to a hospital where they specialize in this treatment to get more answers and a better idea of what is going to happen."

"Leukemia? Isn't that cancer? Dad, why does he have cancer?! He's not even two years old!" Parker cried, panicking.

"Parker, breathe," Booth said to him, putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I...can't..." Parker gasped. His lungs felt like there was a vice around them.

"Cancer treatment has come a long way, okay? We don't know much else, but Brennan is remaining positive Liam will be okay."

"But what if he isn't?"

"What if he is?" Booth countered. "You can't just jump to the bad right away."

"I'm scared," Parker said, tearing up. His breathing was still shaky. He couldn't bear to lose Liam or Lindsay. He didn't understand why this was happening.

"I know. I'm scared too," Booth told him. "But we have to be strong for Liam. It's okay to be upset, but try not to be around him okay? It will only upset him, and we don't want to do that to him. He doesn't understand what's going on. If you need to cry, come to me and we'll go somewhere else, okay?"

"Okay," Parker said, wiping at his tears.

"When you're ready, we can go in," Booth said. Parker nodded. It took about ten minutes for him to calm down, and then they went inside. Parker instantly picked up Liam and hugged him when he got there. Brennan was on the phone. Lindsay tugged at Booth's pants, so he picked her up. She buried her face into his neck, and Booth knew that she knew her brother was sick.

"Who was that?" Booth asked when Brennan hung up.

"Dr. Stein from Johns Hopkin's. They bumped us to tomorrow."

"Okay," Booth said. He knew they must think it was serious to move their appointment closer. "I'm going with you."

"That's fine. Angela is going to look after Lindsay," Brennan said.

"I want to go," Parker said.

"I know, bud, but I think for this trip it should just be us. We'll tell you what we find out when we get back," Booth promised.

"Okay," Parker said reluctantly.

"You told him?" Brennan asked Booth quietly.

"Yea. I figured he should know."

"How did he take it?"

"He's upset and scared, but he wants to be brave for Liam."

"First you 'dying,' then his mom, and now this," Brennan sighed. "It's a lot for him."

"I know."

Booth wished none of it had even happened, but it had been, and still was, out of his control.

 **The Next Day**

At the hospital, Booth and Brennan sat with Liam on Brennan's lap as they waited. Brennan had felt bad leaving Lindsay behind. Her daughter had made it clear she was not happy with the decision. Angela had done her best to distract her while they left.

"Dr. Brennan and Mr. Booth?" a woman asked.

"Yes," Brennan nodded.

"Come on back," she said. They stood and followed her. Booth let Brennan go in and sit first before joining her. The woman sat down in front of her computer where Liam's results were.

"I'm Dr. Gloria Stein," she said to them. "This must be Liam."

"Yes," Brennan said. Dr. Stein reached out and touched Liam's hand gently.

"He's such a cutie. I'm so sorry this has happened to you both."

"What did you find out?" Brennan asked, getting to the point. Dr. Stein leaned back and touched her fingers together.

"Liam has B cell acute lymphoblastic leukemia," she started. "That's what is more common in children. Yes, it's usually more likely to happen to a child between 2 and 5, so I know it's frustrating that Liam has it now when he's not even two yet. We start treatment with chemotherapy in phase one, which we call induction stage. The goal of chemotherapy is to kill all leukemia cells, and while it doesn't cure Liam, it will help his bone marrow to start making healthy cells again. Usually after a month of treatment, a child will go into remission."

"Hang on," Booth interrupted. "You said 'a' child not Liam. What does that mean?"

"Because your son is so young and his white blood cell count is greater than 30,000, prognosis is usually poor with survival rate being poor," Dr. Stein explained. "But that doesn't mean a miracle won't happen."

"Liam is very strong. He doesn't need a miracle. He will survive this on his own," Brennan said coldly. Booth patted her knee. Of course she wasn't one for faith and miracles. That was Booth's department. He was remembering this now.

"All right," Dr. Stein nodded. "Phase two we give higher doses of chemotherapy drugs to kill any cancer cells left in his body. This can take four to six months. The last phase is maintenance therapy, which for Liam will last three years."

"What if he doesn't respond to treatment?" Booth asked.

"We can do a stem cell transplant, or there is a new treatment called Chimeric Antigen Receptor Therapy, or CART, which uses your own immune cells to kill the cancer cells. It has been showing very promising results."

"Why can't we just start with that?" Brennan demanded. "Why bother with all the rest of it?"

"Because we only do stem cell or CART if the patient doesn't respond to the original treatment."

"That's ridiculous," Brennan said angrily.

"If it's protocol, it's protocol," Booth told her gently. "You have your protocols for work you have to follow, remember? As do I."

"This is our child, Booth, not a corpse or murderer," Brennan snapped. Dr. Stein cleared her throat.

"I know you're upset, but it's how we do things. If it comes to doing CART, I will refer you to the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia, which is where it began."

"Brennan, I know you're frustrated, but there's nothing we can do about it," Booth said to her.

"When does he start?" Brennan asked. She was still angry, but she knew Liam needed treatment of some kind in order to stop the cancer.

"Bring him back in two days. We'll get him started."

"Okay. Is that all for today?" Booth asked. His head was hurting badly from all the information. He still didn't really understand it.

"Unless you have any questions?" Dr. Stein offered.

"Will it hurt him? The treatment?" Brennan asked.

"There will be some side effects, yes, but mostly things like nausea, diarrhea, hair loss, anemia, fatigue, and increase the risk of infections, so if anyone is sick, it's best to keep them away from him right now."

"Okay."

"Thank you," Booth said, standing up. Liam was watching Dr. Stein intently. She smiled at him.

"Liam has a strong family, and if he's as strong as you say he is, then he might be all right," she told them.

"He will be just fine," Brennan told her, standing now as well. "You'll see."

"I really hope so," Dr. Stein nodded. Brennan walked out then with Booth following her. He felt his head spinning. He wished he was as positive as Brennan about Liam getting through this. He felt scared that he could lose his son.

* * *

 **Please note that we are not doctors. The information in this story regarding Liam's illness is from what we've researched online (and we've done lots!) to try to make it as accurate as possible. If you want further information, just look it up on the internet yourself. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Apologies for the long wait. We hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later-December 23, 2011**

"I really don't understand why this is happening," Booth said. He was in front of Sweets in his office, sitting on the couch. Sweets always wanted Booth to talk to him and maybe do some therapy, but he hadn't anticipated this. Liam had started his treatment about two weeks ago, and from what Sweets had heard from Caroline through Angela was that Liam was a very sick little boy. Sweets himself hadn't been around because he was recovering from a cold. He wasn't sure he could handle seeing Liam be sick to begin with.

"It's frustrating to watch the ones we love be sick," Sweets commented. Booth pressed his hands together in front of him, visibly anxious.

"Frustrating doesn't even begin to cover it. I catch bad guys for a living," Booth went on. "I solve murders. I help people, but I can't even help my own son."

"You're helping him the best way you can," Sweets pointed out.

"Being there while he throws up doesn't feel like helping," Booth countered. He ran his hand through his hair. Watching Liam suffer from the side effects of the cancer treatment was torture. The worst was seeing him be limp and almost lifeless from the fatigue. Between him and Brennan, they had to take turns going off to cry so as not to upset the little guy further. Parker was surprisingly strong so far, but Booth knew his son was upset by all this too. He was great at keeping Lindsay occupied, though.

"How is Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked, changing tactics. Booth sighed.

"She is as okay as she is going to be," he answered. "I don't really know how to explain it otherwise."

"Of course," Sweets bowed his head.

"I shouldn't even be here when you're sick," Booth said, starting to get up. "If I get sick and then give it to Liam..."

"I am not sick anymore," Sweets said quickly. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"All right. Just...don't touch me," Booth responded, moving to the door. He used his sleeve to open it. He had never been more germ conscious in his life than he was right now. Sweets felt bad as Booth left. He wished there was more he could do than sit and listen.

...

"Mama!" Liam was crying. Lindsay watched from the floor as Brennan picked up Liam and took him to be changed. His poor little bum was almost raw from all the diarrhea. Brennan ached inside knowing that she wanted it to end just as much as Liam did. She cleaned him up and put on the cream to prevent a rash. Liam's silent tears sliding down his cheeks hurt her so much. He was in pain, and he knew it came from the hospital. Each time they went for a treatment, he screamed and wailed. Brennan hated that she caused him this pain, but she knew he had to endure it if he wanted to live. He only had three more weeks of treatment before they stopped to see if he would go into remission. Brennan hoped so hard that he would. She didn't want to see him suffer anymore.

"Brennan?" Angela's voice called.

"In here," Brennan answered.

"Mama Andy," Liam said, reaching his arms when Angela appeared. Angela had suggested "Mama Angie" so as to avoid confusion as the twins started calling them both Mama recently. Liam couldn't quite say the "g" though, so it came out as Andy, which they still thought was cute. Angela took him from Brennan and held him close. She watched Brennan tidy up the mess.

"Is it ever going to end, Brennan?" she asked.

"It has to," Brennan said firmly. She cleaned her hands and turned to face Angela.

"I can't stand it," Angela whispered. Brennan reached to touch her friend's shoulder gently.

"I know."

"Where's Booth?"

"He went out for a bit."

"How are things between you two?"

"They're okay. He is still getting memories back."

"Still no Bones, though?"

"Not yet," Brennan shook her head. For something he said all the time, she couldn't understand why he wasn't remembering it.

"He will," Angela confirmed. "I know it."

Brennan's phone rang then, saving her from responding. It was her father. She went to answer while Angela bounced Liam and started to sing to him, joining Lindsay in the living room. Booth came home the same time Brennan hung up the phone from her father.

"How can he even think about Christmas?" Brennan asked, furious. "What is there to celebrate? What is there to be happy about?"

"Whoa," Booth said. He had clearly entered at a bad time.

"Bren, it's okay to celebrate holidays even though Liam is sick," Angela said. "In fact, keeping things as normal as possible will help Liam."

"Kwissmass," Lindsay said, looking at them and trying out the word. She had been copying what they were saying a lot lately. Liam was still a bit behind, but he was improving.

"She's right," Booth said. "It doesn't have to be big. Just us and dinner...some gifts for the kids."

"I can't do it," Brennan shook her head. "I can't be happy right now, not when he's so sick..." She trailed off, putting her hand over her mouth. Booth went over to hold her, and she put her head down onto his shoulder.

"If we don't try to be positive, this whole thing will seem so much worse," he told her. "Trust me." Part of the reason he survived Broadsky and the CIA was the thought of seeing Parker again. It gave him purpose and drive.

"I know what you're saying makes sense, but I can't feel it," Brennan said after a while.

"Sometimes faking it helps," Booth suggested. Brennan gave him a weak smile. Then she looked at Liam, who waved at her. She had to do it for him, she knew that.

"Okay," she caved. "But keep it simple."

"You got it," Booth promised.

 **December 24, 2011**

"I can help," Cam nodded after Booth explained his plan to her in her office. "I make some mean potatoes." Hodgins, Angela, Max, Daisy and Sweets were also there.

"I've got the gifts covered," Booth said. He had gone out after talking to Brennan and bought some things. He kept it simple as promised, but he knew Parker would be happy with whatever he gave him. The twins were easy to buy for.

"I've got the tree," Max said. "I'll set it up this afternoon."

"I wrangled a turkey from a friend of mine," Angela said. "Luckily she always has an extra one on hand in case of an emergency."

"Two turkeys?" Booth asked, finding this amusing.

"You don't want to know," Angela promised. It was from experience that her friend did this, not just because she was cautious. Getting her to give it up had proven difficult, and Angela had a lot of portrait work of her friend's children ahead of her as payback.

"I can get some desserts," Daisy said.

"I can't thank you all enough," Booth said. He just wanted it to be a good day. He and Brennan both needed it, and so did the kids.

"Don't mention it," Sweets said. "We want to help."

"All right. I've got some wrapping to do," Booth said, clapping his hands. "See you at our place tomorrow around five?"

"Sounds good," Cam nodded. She'd have everything prepped and ready to re-heat by then. Booth felt grateful to his friends in this moment. He knew that, like him, they wanted to give the kids a good day too.

 **Evening**

"Careful, slowly," Max was saying. He had Lindsay in his arms, and she was putting the angel on top of the tree. She giggled as Max guided her hand and the angel down onto it. Parker and Liam were on the floor looking at the gifts under the tree that Booth had managed to wrap and put there. Parker had just gotten off the phone with Brent, who had told him his mother was still unwell but was beginning to show small signs of improvement. He still felt bad for his sister dying, and it was taking a while to assure himself it wasn't his fault.

"I'm glad you convinced me to do this," Brennan said, standing back and watching with Booth.

"I get the feeling I convince you to do a lot of things you don't want to do," he teased. She playfully punched his arm.

"Not always," she replied. It was moments like these where she wished he remembered everything about them and their past. He was staying in her guest bedroom for now because they had discussed what would be best for the time being so he could help out with the twins. Brennan didn't want to complicate things, and she still had hope he would remember his feelings for her before she admitted hers. What she didn't know was that Booth knew about her feelings thanks to Max. He had been thinking about it ever since he found out.

"Tomorrow is going to be a good day," Booth said.

"How can you be so sure?" Brennan asked. Liam's side effects were constant. She had just cleaned him up again before setting him down with Parker. He had vomited that morning too.

"I just am," he said, squeezing her arm. She hoped he was right.

...

Booth stood over Liam's crib, watching his son sleep. He had just finished the duty of Santa, and he was heading back to his bed when he heard one of the twins stir. He wanted to make sure Liam was all right. He rested his arms on the crib, wondering what would have happened if he hadn't made his way back home. How would Brennan do this alone? He shook his head. Of course she wasn't alone. She had Max and Angela as well as the others to help her. Still...

"God," he said out loud. "If you can see him, can you make him feel all right? I wish I could take his place somehow, but I know that's not how it works. If you can hear me, please let him get through tomorrow with no issues. Just let him have a good day. Please?" He stopped, listening to the quiet. Liam's breathing was calm and even, and Lindsay's was too. Booth reluctantly left them there to go to sleep, but he stopped to look at Parker, who was sleeping on the cot Brennan had set up in there with the twins when Booth took over the guest room. How was it that one of his children was fine while the other was so sick? How did that even happen? Trying not to think about it anymore, he went to his room. When he finally fell asleep, it was dreamless.

 **Christmas Day**

Booth awoke to find Parker creeping past his room towards the tree. He squinted at the clock. It was not even five in the morning.

"What are you doing?" he asked, making the boy freeze.

"I can't wait any longer," Parker admitted, making Booth laugh.

"Come here," he said. Parker entered the guest room and crawled into the bed beside Booth.

"I'm sorry," Parker said.

"It's all right. I remember being excited too," Booth assured him. Christmas was one of his favorite holidays.

"Is Liam going to be okay?" Parker asked after a while, his voice sleepy again.

"I really hope so," Booth answered, brushing the hair from Parker's eyes as his son fell back to sleep. "I really hope so."

...

"Merry Christmas," Brennan said, coming into the kitchen at eight to find Booth cooking pancakes with Parker's assistance. Lindsay and Liam were both in their high chairs banging their fists in anticipation. Booth had given Liam his special food as they had worked out a diet for him that would help with his treatment side effects. Lindsay, however, was going to have pancakes with Parker. Booth already knew where all that syrup was going to end up.

"Merry Christmas," Booth said, grinning. Brennan bent to kiss each child, Parker included. She examined Liam carefully.

"He looks good," she commented, touching his forehead before sitting down.

"I told you. It's going to be a good day," Booth said, setting down a plate for her on the table. Parker took his and sat beside her. Booth sat next to Lindsay and cut up her pieces while she watched. He smiled as Brennan watched him too. His confidence was not wavering. Sure enough, within moments, Lindsay had syrup all over her hands and face and Booth's arms as she held onto them while he fed her. Then she decided to reach over and pat Booth's face, smearing it there too. Brennan's laugh was worth it.

...

"I can't believe how well he's doing today," Angela said to Booth later that afternoon. Liam was still not sick. He was smiling and laughing along with Lindsay as Max tickled them. Brennan and Cam were in the kitchen getting things heated up and ready. Angela had brought the turkey by noon with Hodgins, and they had spent the afternoon there. Cam had arrived by four. Daisy and Sweets were on their way. Booth still was getting used to their son being named after him. It felt a bit odd saying his name and seeing it applied to another person.

"I told you today was going to be a good day," Booth said. His prayer had been heard. Even Brennan was surprised but still on alert for something to happen.

"I hope it means something," Angela said. "Maybe he's starting to go into remission already."

"One day at a time, Ange," Booth told her.

"I know," she sighed, but then she smiled. They continued watching the kids until Daisy and Sweets arrived with little Seeley. Then it was a flurry of activity of getting dinner ready. When they were all seated, Brennan looked around at everyone, smiling.

"Today was a good day, just like Booth said. I just want to thank everyone for helping to make it happen. You were right, we did need this," Brennan said, looking at Booth and Angela. "It's these small moments of good that make the rest seem doable."

Booth reached to squeeze her hand then, and Brennan felt that longing again. She caught Max's eye when Booth let go, and she couldn't help but feel he knew exactly what she was feeling.

...

Booth was brushing his teeth while Brennan put the twins down when it happened. He grunted and gripped the counter of the bathroom as the flashback hit him full force.

 _"Why are you calling me that?"_

 _"Because you look at bones. It fits."_

 _"Don't call me that."_

 _"It's just a nickname."_

 _"I prefer Dr. Brennan."_

 _"You'll get used to it, Bones."_

Booth opened his eyes, heart pounding. He put down the tooth brush and spit, rinsing his mouth out and looking at himself in the mirror. So that was the nickname she was talking about. Everything else seemed to fall into place then. He remembered it all. He walked out to find Brennan closing the kids' door carefully. She caught the look on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You're pale."

"I'm fine," he answered. Bones. He called her Bones. She studied him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"All right. If you say so," she said. She headed to the kitchen to turn off the light and get a glass of water. He followed.

"Liam made the whole day," he pointed out.

"Yes," she agreed. "I can't help but think you had something to do with it."

"Just good old fashioned prayer," he said. She wrinkled her nose but didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm just glad he made it," she commented. She poured her glass of water and noticed he was looking at her strangely.

"What?" she asked. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yea, Bones," he answered. "I'm all right."

She froze, unsure of what she just heard. Had he just said it? She looked at him, and he felt a smile creep onto his lips.

"You remembered," she said.

"Just now," he nodded.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Brennan didn't know what to say. It was what she had wanted for so long. Now that it was happening, she didn't know what to do. He took a step towards her.

"Your dad told me," he said softly.

"About what?"

"You know."

So her father had told him about her feelings. The traitor. Brennan knew she didn't really care. She and Booth had spent so long apart that it didn't matter anymore who made the first move. She set down her water as he pulled her into his arms. It felt so good knowing that it was her Booth holding her this time.

"Hi," she whispered, feeling a little choked up.

"Hi," he answered, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm back."

"I'm glad."

Two miracles that day. It was more than he could have hoped for. When he kissed her, she almost forgot about Liam and losing Booth and everything. She almost forgot to be anxious and upset and worried. In that moment, she allowed herself to put it all on hold. Liam was showing improvement today, and that was something worth celebrating.

"Come on," she said, tugging his hand. He followed her to her room. They had waited long enough. They could start worrying again tomorrow.

* * *

 **Finally! Right? LOL We just wanted to give some kind of happiness amongst all this angst.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Message from FictionWriter91: Every time I went to write for this story, I couldn't do it. I kept getting stuck with the image of the sick little boy, and I just couldn't do it. However, I know this story has to be finished, and it will be finished. I'm in a bit better of a place and really hope to keep writing this story with my cowriter more frequently. Never fear, this story WILL get finished. I promise.**

* * *

 **One Month Later**

Brennan hardly dared to hope. She sat with Liam on her lap with Booth beside her, waiting for Dr. Stein. They had finished Liam's first phase of treatment a week ago, and they were getting the results today to see if he was in remission.

"Did I miss it?" Angela asked, coming in then. She sat on the other side of Brennan.

"No," Brennan shook her head.

"That lineup was longer than I thought," Angela sighed. She handed Booth a coffee then and sipped her tea. Brennan hadn't wanted anything. Her stomach was in knots. Angela had wanted to be there with them to hear Liam's results, so Max stayed with Lindsay at home. It had been a rather quiet car ride. The anticipation was immense.

"Hi, folks," Dr. Stein said, coming out in front of them then. "Come on back."

Brennan couldn't tell if Dr. Stein was looking positive or not. When they sat down across from her in her office, though, Brennan could see something on her face.

"He's not in remission, is he?" Brennan asked. Dr. Stein's eyes said it all. Brennan grabbed Booth's hand tightly. She wanted to cry.

"I'm very sorry to inform you that he isn't," Dr. Stein confirmed.

"Oh my God," Angela cried. Liam sat on Brennan's lap and looked at Dr. Stein seriously. He seemed to know that what was going on wasn't good.

"So...so what's next?" Booth asked hoarsely.

"Phase two," Dr. Stein answered. "It's higher dosages of chemotherapy for four to six months."

"If he's not responding to treatment now, why are we waiting? Why can't we do the CART treatment now?" Brennan asked.

"After this phase, if he still isn't responding, then we will look into stem cell transplant or CART," Dr. Stein promised.

"What is CART?" Angela asked, confused.

"It's Chimeric Antigen Receptor Therapy," Brennan answered. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you about that."

"And what does...that therapy do?" Angela asked, forgetting the name already. She understood the short form now.

"You kill cancer cells with your own immune cells," Brennan explained. "It's still new, but I understand it is the better treatment that gets positive results." She had been doing some research.

"For now," Dr. Stein said. "Let's focus on phase two. Liam might respond to it. We might be able to move into maintenance therapy and not worry about stem cell or CART treatment."

Brennan dreaded more chemotherapy. She dreaded all the side effects. She dreaded it all. Booth squeezed her hand firmly and looked at her.

"We'll get through, Bones. We'll get through."

Brennan really and truly hoped so.

...

Max watched his daughter struggle to keep it together. Ever since they had come home and given him the bad news, Max just knew that his little girl was going to crack. It was nighttime now, the kids were all in bed, and Booth had gone out for a run for some fresh air, and that left Brennan alone with Max. She came into the living room and simply stood there looking shell shocked.

"You look like me at age 12 when my mother told me she was going to die in six months," Max commented. Brennan turned to look at him, surprised. Max had never talked about his family before.

"What?" she asked.

"Breast cancer. I never grasped it, the fact that she was no longer going to be in my life. She was all I had."

"No father?"

"He died right after I was born apparently," Max answered.

"You said the only family you had was my mother."

"That's right. It's the truth. My uncle tried to raise me, but I left home before 15 and did life my own way. I suppose that's how I ended up the way I did. He's dead, by the way. That uncle. There was no one else after him."

Brennan still stood there, trying to comprehend what was just said to her in that moment.

"I remember the aggressive treatment they did with her, but I don't now why she bothered. It didn't help. I remember watching her be sick and feeling helpless and hopeless and angry...scared..." Max trailed off. Brennan was tearing up now.

"How did you deal with it?" she asked.

"I didn't," Max answered. "A lot of that anger is still inside of me. Your mother helped me a lot, but when she died, that was it for me. My only sounding board was gone. I stuff everything down so deep now that it never sees the light of day."

"Dad..." Brennan started, feeling bad. She had no idea.

"What I'm trying to say is, don't stuff it down, Tempe. Let it out. Trust me," Max finished. "You've got all of us, and we are here for you."

Brennan took in some breaths, trying to remain calm, but it was pointless. Her Dad was right. She had to let it out.

"I am...so... _angry_ ," she said tightly. She clenched her fists. "I'm so angry, Dad! Why is this happening to him? Why? What did he do to deserve this?!"

"Nothing. Nobody did anything to deserve this. Life just gives you shit cards sometimes, but it's how we handle them that matters."

"I am not handling it well at all," Brennan shook her head. "I...I want to physically hurt someone for making my little boy hurt like this."

"I don't blame you."

"I am also mad at Dr. Stein for not letting us just go directly to the CART treatment."

"It's very unfair, yes."

"I just...I just..." Brennan said, pausing. "I want him well again." Her voice became small, and she hugged herself tightly.

"I know," Max said gently. "I do too."

He stood to hug her, and she cried. It was the closest she'd felt with her father in a long time.

...

Booth was not handling his son's diagnosis very well. He had wanted Liam to be in remission so badly, and he was so angry that he was still sick. His feet pounded on the ground as he ran. It was like the name Liam was cursed or something. He thought of his friend from high school. That Liam had been such a joker and so kind to others. His accident had been so tragic. Booth had been touched that Brennan had named their son after his friend, but now he worried the name was cursed and was going to kill him. It was a stupid thought, he knew, but he thought it anyway.

Booth reflected on the past month since he got his memories back and his relationship with Brennan progressed. Aside from Liam being so sick, he had felt much relief that things between him and Brennan were good. He thought of the conversation they had once had during the whole Gormogon case, that the two of them were the center, and if the center held, then everyone else would too. He knew they would hold, but it was going to be tough going for a while. He had faith his son wasn't going to die. It was an unexplained feeling, but it was there. He refused to let go of it.

 **A Few Days Later**

Brennan missed work, she really did. She sometimes consulted with Booth on a case for a bit, but she had stepped back from working every day. She wasn't too fond of her temporary replacement, but she knew that Daisy was still there to put them straight. Brennan and Booth both agreed that for now, she would stay home and look after the twins. Brennan didn't want to burden anyone else with Liam's constant sickness from the chemo anyway.

Today, she got a surprise visitor. When someone knocked and she answered, she found herself looking at...

"Rebecca," Brennan said, a little shocked.

"Hi," Rebecca said.

"You're back home."

"A week ago, yes. I...I'm still not a hundred percent, but I just wanted to come and apologize for scaring you and for behaving the way I did. Losing my baby really did a number on me."

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

Brennan had a bit of fear that Rebecca was going to ask for Parker to go back living with her.

"I still can't believe it about Seeley," Rebecca said, shaking her head. "That was insane."

"It was," Brennan agreed.

"I'm not asking for Parker to come live with me again," Rebecca said, reading Brennan's mind. "I just wanted to give him this letter. I've been in therapy and realized that he might think I'm mad at him, and I don't want him to think that. When I thought Booth was dead, it affected me more than I realized. Then losing the baby...well...I'm sorry if it made me so horrible to you all."

"It's okay," Brennan said. She had bigger things to worry about now anyway.

"Brent told me Liam has cancer?" Rebecca asked. "I'm so sorry."

"He's in treatment. It's a waiting game now."

"He is your blood and Booth's. He will get through this," Rebecca promised. She gave Brennan a small, sad smile.

"Thank you."

"I should get going. Thank you for looking after Parker."

"You're welcome."

Rebecca gave a small wave then, and she left.

...

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cam asked Booth. They were in her office. Booth had just yelled at the temporary new Brennan for not informing him about a key element to his case.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"I know you're not, but it's okay. Just...please don't yell at my employees? It hinders progress."

"Sorry."

"How's Liam?" Cam asked.

"Sick."

"I really wish this wasn't happening to you guys," Cam said sadly.

"Me too." Booth felt impatient. He didn't want sympathy from people. He wanted action, but he knew he wasn't going to get action and that it was unrealistic to want people who weren't doctors of medicine to fix his child.

"I have to go now," he said. "Are we good?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

He walked out quickly, ducking to avoid looking at others. He just wanted to be with Brennan and his children. He just wanted to fix it all for them.

…

When Booth got home that night, Brennan immediately went into his arms. He hugged her tightly. Ever since her sharing her anger with her father, Brennan had talked to Booth about her feelings, and he had reciprocated. They were both devastated but knew they had each other to keep one another strong.

"How was he today?"

"He slept a lot," Brennan answered. Lindsay came over full force towards Booth. She definitely was attached to Booth.

"Hey, you," Booth said, picking her up. She buried her face into his neck. Parker was cuddling with Liam on the couch while watching cartoons.

"Rebecca was here today," Brennan said quietly.

"What?" Booth asked.

"She came to apologize and to give Parker a letter."

"Did she...did she say she wanted him back?"

"No. She said she isn't ready."

"Okay."

"I haven't given him the letter yet."

"Do you want me to?"

"It might be best for it to come from you," Brennan agreed.

"Okay."

Booth set Lindsay down and went to grab the letter off the counter.

"Hey, bud," Booth said to Parker. "Come chat with me for a minute?"

"Sure," Parker agreed, following him. They went into the guest room. Booth sat next to him on the bed.

"Your mom was here today."

"She was?"

"Yea."

"She's better?"

"Not entirely. She just wanted to say hello and that she was okay. She left this for you," Booth answered, handing him the letter. Parker took it from him and opened it. Booth watched him read it, and Parker looked almost relieved and also a bit emotional.

"You okay?"

Parker nodded. It had been what he had wanted to hear, and he was glad his mother finally gave him the reassurance he needed.

"She said it wasn't my fault," Parker said quietly. "That she lost the baby. She's not mad at me."

"That's good. You were worried about that?" Booth asked.

"I was."

"Bad things happen, Parker. It doesn't mean we did something to bring it on."

"I know."

Booth hugged him then, and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks for taking good care of Liam for us."

"I'd do anything for him," Parker said fiercely. "And Lindsay."

Booth smiled and squeezed his son's shoulder fondly. He desperately hoped that his gut feeling was right and that Liam would pull through and not break all of their hearts.

* * *

 **The next chapter is going to have some cutesy, cheerier moments between B &B and with the children to help make the story a bit lighter as we go along. Thank you for reading and for not giving up on this story!**


End file.
